The Return of an Old Enemy
by Darcwidder83
Summary: Two new women come to Terry's life. There is the kind, smart and quiet Elena Torres that just moved in across from Waynes and the cunning unpredictable Catwoman into Batman's life. How will they change everybody's life? What is this Catwoman up to?
1. Chapter 1

-1Chapter 1-

A/N- I don't own anything Batman related. Made up main girl character but got some ideas from Birds of Prey as well. Well just the name of Selina's daughter.

I also always like the idea of Catwoman and Robin/Nightwing getting together so. On with the story.

A black dress girl kneels in front of a dark trunk. It has just been a couple of hours since the funeral for her grandmother and now the loneliness has become more real than ever.

"Oh grandma. What will I do know that you are gone." she says sniffing. "You were the only thing that was left in my life and now you are gone."

She opens the trunk. Her grandmother told her to open it after her death while she was in her deathbed.

Inside of it. She sees a picture album. There are pictures of her mother Helena Greyson as a child. Of her grandma Selina and Grandfather Dick.

There was pictures of her grandparents wedding day. Then of her parents wedding day. Some baby pictures of her. At the end of the album there is a rare picture of her and her parents. They were killed when she was only a week old. Along with her grandfather.

Leaving only her grandma to raise her.

At the bottom of the picture in black ink cursive was the names of all three. Helena with her husband Alfredo and baby Elena.

Tears begin to fall down her cheeks again.

"Mom, dad. I miss you so much." she says touching there picture.

As she digs more into the trunk she starts pulling out costumes. They each are tag.

Nightwing.

The Huntress.

And Catwoman.

Ok. I am rewriting this to edit it and hopefully continue the story. I want to apologize to my readers and hope you guys keep on reviewing.


	2. First Encounter

-1Chapter 2-

"What's wrong now McGuines?" an elderly man says to the new Batman.

"Its quiet and boring tonight. Can I go now?" the young boy says with a bored voice.

"What you have anything better to do tonight?" the older man ask.

"Yes I am suppose to meet Dana at the club later tonight. You know how impatient she is. It took me a week to get back with her last time and all my allowance on top of that." the youth was saying.

"Then maybe you should get a new girlfriend that understands your work and who you are." the older man advices him.

But before he can answer him back he sees a shadow in a dark building.

"What's that?" he interrupts. "Talk to you later old man I have to get back to work."

He sneaks in the building.

'_She hasn't even notice me that is good.'_ he thinks as he sneaks up behind the dark figure but before he even touches the figure the person leaps over him.

"What the hell?" he remarks as he sees that person jump out of a open window. From the twentieth floor.

Terry runs to the window and sees how a similar figure to the one he just saw is running across the roof of the building in front. He turns on his jets and flies after the figure. Stopping right in front of the person making them stop.

"Got you." he says grabbing there arm and looking at him very closely. "You're a girl?"

"What did you expect a man." she answers him back kicking him so that he looses his balance.

She wanted him to let go but instead he pulls her down with him. He wraps his arms around her and hold her tight and with one swift move he was lying on top of her.

"Get off me you pervert." she screams and twirls around but he is to strong and soon she was staring back up at him.

"Now that you calm down. What were you doing in there?" he says looking down at her masked face.

Her blue eyes shinning through with anger and a tinge of amusement. He notices her long black hair around her face and on top of it was…

"Are you done staring at me you perv?" he hears her voice bringing him back to what he was doing.

"I want answers." he says demanding.

With one quick push of the ground she was on top of him her legs holding him down by the hips.

"You were saying." she looks down at his face a flirtatious smile playing at the tips of her red lips. "By the way honey," she leans in to whisper in his ear. "I prefer to be on top."

She gives him a quick kiss in the lips and before he can move she is no where to be find.

"Terry, let her be. Come back to the cave. Now!!" the voice of the elderly man rings in his head.

_In the Bat Cave-_

An old man is standing in front of a big computer screen.

"You see anything familiar?" Bruce Wayne asks Terry McGuiness when the youth is standing right behind him.

He looks up at the screen and sees it is divided in two parts.

In the left if the picture of the infamous and beautiful Catwoman. Also known as Selina Kyle.

On the left is the figure of the girl he fought with tonight.

She is wearing skin tight black leather outfit that went up to her neck. With scratch marks around it showing some of her soft silky skin. She had a black eye mask that cover her face from the top of her eyebrows halfway down her cheeks. She had black long curls that went down to just above her ass.

At first all he saw was her beauty.

"You see that on the top of her head?" Bruce finally ask bringing him back to earth.

He then stares at the black thing that he didn't notice before.

Now he understood why her picture was next to Selina Kyle's.

There on top of her head sat what looks like cat ears.


	3. New Girl in the Block

-1Chapter 3-

"Oh, I am sorry." a girl says as she bumps into a young man.

He stops and looks back at her. He is handsome guy with black hair and blue dark eyes.

"No I am sorry." he extends his hand out to her to shake. "Hi. My name is Terry. You are?"

"Elena. Nice to meet you Terry." she says smiling at him. "Do you live around here."

"No I work over there down the street." he says.

"Work? What do you do?" she ask curiously.

"You know. A little of this and a little of that. How about you?" he ask.

"I live here." she says pointing to the house in front of them. "I just moved in a yesterday."

"With your family?" he ask looking around the yard.

She shakes her head and looks down. Something about her posture makes you think that something bad has happen.

"No I inherited this house from my grandfather. When my grandmother died almost two months ago." she says openly honest to this handsome stranger. "But whatever. I guess."

"I am sorry to hear that. Well," he looks down at his watch "I have to go. My boss will get mad if I am late."

"Alright then. Uhmm…" she starts to say but he cuts in.

"Well if your not busy later and if I get out early maybe we can…" he looks down.

"Hang out?" she says as she begins to blush.

"Yeah." he says trying to avoid my gaze.

"I love too. Let me give you my digits."

She writes something down on a piece of paper and gives it to him.

"You can call me at any time." she then gives him a small kiss in the cheek and walks away.

--

"Your late." an older man say as Terry walks into the bat cave.

"Sorry I bump into your new neighbor." he says with his face is still a little flush by the kiss.

"Oh yeah I saw the moving trucks." Bruce says absently.

"Fine if you don't want to know about her. What are we up to tonight?" he finally gets down to business.

"Same as other nights. Just fly around hoping to bump into her and be able to figure what she is doing." Bruce says getting to the point. "She is bound to show up again."

Terry turns to get ready.

"Terry and I need for you to stay focus if you do run into her. She has been showing up at least five time for the past month and she always slips away from you." Bruce says as Terry finishes getting ready.

"I know. If I see her tonight she won't leave without me getting answers. I am ready for her tonight." Terry says trying to reassure himself.

But he has problems believing his own words. Every time he bumps into her there is some flirting from her side and he looses his head around her. He is happy with Dana but Catwoman is just so much to ignore.

She somehow has the same effect on him as Selina had on the old man.

He was even able to put a tracer on her last time but she was able to get it of.

'_This time she won't play with me this way.'_ he had enough with her games. Well sort of. Besides he had a date he was dying to go.

With the lovely Elena.


	4. A Night of Playtime and Dates

-1Chapter 4- A Night of Playtime and Dates

"We have some problems Bruce." Terry says.

"What? Is it her again?" the other man says.

"No it's the Jokers. It looks like they're up to no good tonight." Terry looks down at the scene in front of him. When he sees an innocent person being attack he jumps in with only a few words. "I am going in."

Unfortunately he doesn't see it is a set up to attack him. The gang of Jokers have gather up to what look like thirty members just to try to eliminate Batman once and for all. They where ready for him.

But what they weren't ready was for a feline friend to be passing by to enter into the mixture.

--

She was just jumping over a building when she sees her new boy toy jumping towards a building that looks more like a warehouse.

'_What is that bozo up to tonight?'_

She then stand were he was just moments before and notices how he is clearly out number.

'_Shit, I really don't have time for this.'_ she looks at her watch and then back to the dark figure of Batman. She sees that he is being thrown around the warehouse. It was clearly a trap for him.

'_Except they didn't count on me joining the dance.' _she thinks before she jumps in to help him. _'Two against thirty this will be fun.'_

"Mind if I join in?" she asks the occupants of the room. But before anybody answers she jumps into action. Kicking the nearest men to Batman.

The mask man looks up at her astonish.

"What?" she says shrugging her shoulders. "I was just bored and thought what the hell I might as well pull a miracle tonight. That is if you don't mind me joining your side."

"Whatever." he says coolly but you can tell that behind his mask he was smiling.

"I'll take that as a yes."

So by watching each others back and fighting in perfect unison they are able to defeat the huge gang of Jokers.

"Well that was fun." she says as they watch the police officers take them away. "So you always do this in the sixth date? Or am I your first?"

He looks back at her.

"What are you doing out here? I want answers and I want them now." he says playtime over obviously.

"You catch more flies with honey." she says trying to get on his last nerve.

"Yeah but I am tired of playing nice. Your up to something and I need to know what." he says irritably.

"So this is the way you thank a woman for saving your life." bitterness and anger in her voice.

"Only the one that hunts my dreams." he says catching her of guard with that comment.

She just stares at him in surprise. After a few minutes, which felt like hours she is able to find her voice.

"Really? Must be annoying. You don't know whether I am good or bad. As much as I like you handsome my answer is the same. Its none of your business." she whispers that part on his ear. "So if you have anything against me go ahead take me in. If you don't let me be cause I have other plans tonight."

With that she takes a leap towards the other building. Once she is far enough she puts the tracker inside a building.

--

Ding, dong.

A young man rings the door to an old and beautiful mansion. He is frustrated for once again Catwoman was able to flee from Terry's sight.

'_How does she do that?'_

Before he can think anymore his mind stops at sight of the beauty right in front of him.

She is wearing black pajama pants and a hot pink tank top. Her dark long black hair was in a bun.

'_Wow…'_ is the only thing that is going through his mind.

"Hey. You barely got out?" she ask looking at her watch.

It is nearly midnight.

"Huh, yes but if you were already going to sleep I'll come back another time. That is if you let me." he says blushing.

He was beating himself inside. That is why he was having problems with Dana. He was always showing up late.

She looks at him for a moment.

"Its okay. Come in, its not like we set up a time. You hungry?" she says walking towards the kitchen.

He is about to say no but then his stomach begins to grumble.

"I'll take that as a yes."

With that they walk into the kitchen and talk all night over some cheese cake.


	5. Some Needed Advice

-1Chapter 5- Some Needed Advice

"Hi Max." a smiling Terry says as he reaches his best friend.

"Hey Ter, why are you so late to class today? And why are you smiling like a moron?" Max says as Terry takes a seat next to her.

He leans close to her and whispers in her ear.

"I'll tell you after class."

With that he turns to his teacher that was giving them deathly glares from the front of the classroom.

"So what's up Terry?" Max ask the boy as they exit the lecture hall. "Oh wait let me guess. You had a play date with Catwoman last night."

She looks him up and down and sees how his smile widens with the sound of her name.

"Maybe, maybe not." he says playfully. But when Max gives him a deathly glare he continues. "Well yes and no."

"What do you mean yes and no?" Max says loosing her patience.

Terry leads her to a near by bench to explain.

"Okay spill lover boy." she says as they are seated.

"I was out patrolling for her when I saw a band of Jokers beating on someone in a warehouse. So I then jump in to save that person but it ended up being a trap. Before I knew it I was surrounded by a bunch of Jokers. I mean I have never seen so many in my life together. So when I was already overtaken by them she appears and helps me. She actually helped me." Terry shakes his head in the memory of the dark beauty.

"What happen after?" Maxine says taking him out of his fantasies.

"After we watch the police take them away from a rooftop I confronted her and ask her for explanations. She got all mad at me. I was able to put a tracking device on her again but she knew again and just gave me the round around like last time." he says finishing the story.

"Why does the old man wants you to follow her if she hasn't done anything bad?" Max ask after a while.

"I don't know. I guess he thinks she is like his Catwoman. You know Selina Kyle."

"Oh yeah that lady is a legend. Seducing the Bats. That's amazing." she pauses like not sure what to say next. "Now this one is doing the same effects on you. Terry I would be careful around her if I were you. Mister Wayne is right you never know what she is up to."

They stay sitting there in silence. When Terri is about to object a short figure takes his attention.

Across the hall is a very sexy girl wearing a white mini skirt, a blue with yellow flowers baby doll shirt and high heal white boots. Half of her long straight hair is pull up with a blue claw.

Then his vision is obscure by something blurry.

"Terri. Earth to Terry. Wake up." the voice is saying.

"What?" Terri says coming back to his senses. Then looks at Max still sitting next to him. "What?"

"You were drooling all over my backpack." she says sarcastically. But before she continue the voice of and angel (at least that is what Terri heard) sounded from in front of them.

"Hey, Terri." Elena says when she gets near them. "It's nice to see you again."

"Oh…hi Elena. Wow you look, wow." he says lost in words.

"Thank you." she says blushing.

Then they hear a cough from right next to Terri. Terri turns to see his best friend. Still sitting there and looking at them in annoyance.

"Oh, I am sorry for interrupting you with your girlfriend. I just wanted to say hi to a friendly face." she looks at Max with a small smile. "Sorry."

Before she can walk away Max calls her since Terri is still drooling and he is lost in words.

"No its okay. I am not his girlfriend." Max says to the other girl. "I am his best friend Maxine. But you can call me Max. That girl over there," Max says pointing at a girl to there left looking at Elena with hatred in her eyes. "is his girlfriend Dana."

Elena nods.

"Its good to know." she then turns to Terri. "I have to go now I have an appointment with a counselor. So I'll see you later Terri." she then turns to Max. "It was nice meeting you Max. I hope I get to see you more."

Before she turns Dana comes over to them and places a passionate kiss on Terri's lips. When she finally pulls away Elena is no were to be seen and Dana walks away to her next class.

'_Damn.' _Terri thinks.

"So who is she?" Max ask her best friend.

"She is just, amazing and a very big part why I can't stop smiling today." Terri answers honestly.

"She does seem like a great girl. You just need to be careful, Terri. Your playing with three women's heart here." Max says.

"I know and I don't know what to do honestly."

Max just pats her friends back.


	6. Looking for Answers

-1Chapter 6- Looking for Answers

"Okay, that's it. What are you doing here?" a dark mask man yells at me.

"Are you following me or what?" she says finally snapping. "I can't even go for a stroll with out you on my tail."

"You've been braking in on businesses. I don't know why and there is no sign of you stealing anything. Maybe your looking for something that I can help you with."

Before she can say anything they hear a noise coming from the hall. She looks out and sees the light of a flashlight coming near.

"We'll talk outside. If you want. Of course we can just get in trouble if you keep me here." she says looking into his eyes. Or where she thinks his eyes should be.

He grabs her hand and before she knows it she is facing him on a rooftop.

"Talk." he says demanding.

"I don't trust you." she simply says as she turns ready to jump.

He grabs her wrist before she can move and turns the darkly dress woman to face him.

"Let go." she screams trying to pull and kick away but he wont budge.

"That answer doesn't work for me. I want the truth." he says.

"Oh now you trying to take control. I like that." she says as she purrs into his ear.

"That won't work tonight either. I need answers and I need it now." he says.

You can see her take in a deep breath.

"Okay but I need to see him. You know the original Batman." she says giving into his demanding voice.

"What makes you think he is still alive?" he says.

"I have my sources and well lets just say I have some information that might be interesting to him." she says flatly.

He touches his side of the head.

"Tell him that if the name Selina Kyle ring a bell. Or how about Dick Grayson." he just stares at her with his mouth open. "Well you know how to find me." she says as she jumps away.

--

"So, what does Mr. Wayne think?" Max ask Terry as they are sitting before class.

"He is looking to see what information there is about them. We knew that she somehow had to at least know about them. But what do they have to do with her?" he ask thinking hard.

"Maybe she is her daughter?" Max says spotting the same dark hair beauty walking into the administration building.

"No, she is to young." he says after a while.

"Granddaughter?" Max suggest as she sees Dana walking towards them. She nudges Terry on the side.

He looks up and sees Dana's seducing smile. He didn't have time for this. But Dana sits next to him and kisses him fully in the lips. At that moment he notices the figure of Elena coming out and moves Dana and walks towards her.

"Elena." he screams after her. "Hold on Elena."

She turns around and smiles widely at him.

"Hey man. How you been? I haven't seen you in a while." she says as they walk towards Max and Dana.

"I've just been busy. You know work and all." he stops in his tracks and whispers into her ear. "But I can stop later tonight if you'll let me."

She signals towards the girls.

"Wont your girlfriend get mad?" she asks.

"Well what do you think were going to do Miss Torres?" he ask winking at her.

But she doesn't notices the wink at first and starts turning red in the face.

"I am joking, Elena." he starts walking with her right behind him.

"I know." she hesitates and wrinkles her nose. "Okay so I didn't. Alright yeah you can come but the latest you can come is at least a minute before last time alright."

He smiles at her and grabs her hand.

"Hey you remember Elena, right?" he says pointing at her.

"No I don't." Dana says coldly before getting up and kissing Terry in the lips and leaving.

"Oh yeah. She wont mind." Elena says rolling her eyes.

--

"Tomorrow at midnight." a masculine voice says in Catwoman's ear.

She turns to face Batman.

"Where?" she ask.

He hands her what looks like a cell phone.

"We'll get in touch with you before. If your not there within five minutes the meeting wont happen." he says as he tries to leave.

"Wait." she says waiting for him to turn around.

When he does she walks to him and kisses him. He wraps his arms around her and deepens the kiss.

They stay there like that for a long while. Then she pulls away.

"Tomorrow then." she says breathing for air as she runs away.

"Tomorrow, then." he says touching his lips before he goes away again.

Thinking of the woman that just kiss him. Then his mind goes back to Elena. He really has to breakup with Dana.


	7. One Long Day

-1Chapter 7- One Long Day

"Hi, Terry." Max says as he approaches her. A wide smile in his handsome face. "By the look in your face I say that you kiss the kitty and saw the angel after that."

"Yeah." he says with a toothy smile. "But what you don't know is…"

"Your going to breakup with Dana today." she says finishing of for him.

He looks at her confuse but gives her a big smile before nodding.

"How you know?" he ask.

"Cause you just seem determine. Its stronger than when you hook up with ten." she says.

"She is in the pass Max. Elena is not like her." he says sad at his old love.

"How about Catwoman? She is breaking into places. You don't even know why she is doing that." she says.

"We are going to find out tonight, hopefully."

She raises her eyebrows at the young boy but before they can say more Dana strolls up to them and tries to kiss him in the lips but Terry moves away and she only kisses his cheek. But she is unfazed.

"Hi honey. Hi Max." she says happily.

"Hey Dana. Do you think that we might have a word before class?" he ask determine to end it now.

"Yeah sure." she says confusion on her face.

"Hey you guys." Elena says as she stands next to Max.

When Dana sees the other girl her face turns red and she grabs Terry's arm trying to pull him away. But Terry holds still to look at his new friend.

"Hi, Elena. How you been?" he says kissing her cheek.

"I've been good thanks. You?" she says with a bright smile.

"I feel like a million dollars." he then feels a hard tug in his arm and looks at Dana for a second. "Elena I'll talk to you later. I need to talk to…"

But he doesn't finish for his soon to be ex-girlfriend pulls him away.

"Hey Max." she says turning to the other girl and they begin to talk while Dana takes Terry farther away.

Terry walks them towards a bench and sits down. He tries to signal for her to sit next to him but she turns to him angry.

"What are you doing Terry? I am your girlfriend, not her. Yet you give her more attention than to me. I have never been so embarrass in my life." she says brick red on the face.

"Would you try to calm down, Dana. Just please sit down." he says calmly.

"How do you want me to calm down when my boyfriend is cheating on me right on my face." she says yelling.

"Dana, its not like that. I am not cheating on you. I will never." but his mind goes to the lips of a certain kitty. But he shakes the memory out of his mind. "Dana please just sit down. I want to tell you something very important."

She looks at him her face turning more to her normal color. Her eyes shining now as she sits down.

"You want to break up with me." she says in a whisper.

"I am sorry Dana. You are a wonderful girl but… She makes me feel like I can do anything and she understands me." he gives her a small hug but she pushes him away. "We are always fighting because of my job. I am so sure this is the best for the both of us."

"Your right." she says quietly. "But it still hurts."

Tears start rolling down her eyes.

"Dana…"

"Its okay. I'll be alright, really. I just need some time."

She gives him a wet smile before getting up and walking away.

--

"I am here." the dark dressed beauty says to the dark figure waiting for her arrival. She looks around and notices something, well more like someone missing. "Where is he?"

"Here." another voice says from behind her.

She turns to face a tall man cover from head to toe in black. There is no skin showing. He walks towards a bench with the help of cane. There is a big black dog next to him.

When he passes next to her the dog starts barking at her. He growls as he sits next to the man that look to be his master.

"Talk." he says coldly.

"Well hello to you too." she says matching his tone.

"I don't have all night child. So either you talk now or you leave." he says in a flat voice.

"You're the ones that wanted to talk." she says turning to Batman but he still had his back to her. "Fine I'll leave."

She takes out the cell phone and threw it towards the dog. Just as she turn to leave she feels a hand hold her wrist gently. She turns to be face to face with Batman.

"Let me go." she says trying to pull away.

"Please talk to us. You wanted him to be here, remember. He is just cranky." he says softly.

He pulls her towards the other man and dog still holding her hand.

"So…" the other man says.

"Okay, I'll talk. Many years ago Selina Kyle and Dick Grayson got together many years after leaving Gotham. They fell in love, got married and had a daughter. With that Selina hang up the custom for good. She really did love her family. After the daughter grew up she decided to follow her fathers footsteps. You know, fighting crime. You know a hero when she falls in love with a villain. He also loved her so she was able to turn him and they eventually married and had a daughter of there own. Unfortunately, not so long after the birth of their child the ex convict was set up and killed. When Catwoman and Nightwing's daughter heard she went to help her husband and was also killed in the process. Not long after Nightwing was found dead." she says in a somber voice.

"So what? Your trying to avenge your family's death." the older man says.

Batman turns to her and gives her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"No. I was neighbors of there's. I befriend there granddaughter." she looks down sadly. "Unfortunately sometime ago my friend and her grandmother were killed. Being there friend they left me there home." I shake my head trying to keep the tears from falling. "She was like my sister. I loved them so much."

"So what are you doing here?" the man sitting said kindly.

"Some leads I found have sent me here to Gotham. So I am tracking down there killers. Hopefully I can avenge there death before they kill me as well." she says finishing the story.

"We can work together." Batman says to her kindly.

"All I need for you to do is stay out of my way." she says turning to him and pulling back her hand.

"You can't be serious. We can help." he says as grabs her shoulders. That way she could see the honesty of his words through his eyes. "I just don't want anything to happen to you."

She turns to look at the bench. But there is no one there.

"Just stay out of my way, please." she says.

"But…" he begins but she pulls away.

"Bye." she says before kissing him lightly and disappearing.

--

As Terry enters the bat cave he looks for his mentor. But he is no where to be found. When he reaches the big computer he sees two picture frames.

In one is the beautiful Selina Kyle. In the other is Dick. The guy that saw him as a mentor so many decades before.


	8. The Search of the Woman with Answers

-1Chapter 8- The Search of the Woman with Answers

Just as Elena is taking her morning jog an older man appears in front of her. Startling her.

"May I have a word with you today, Miss Torres?" he ask.

She looks at him weirdly until she finally recognizes him.

"Sure mister Wayne. Like now or later, sir?" she asks confuse as what he wanted to talk about.

"After your done with your walk and your ready. But the sooner the better." before she can say another word he disappears.

--

Ding, dong

The door opens but there is no one there. As the young woman steps through huge doors it closes behind me and a big black dog appears in front of her. She looks at him curiously and as he starts to walk away she realizes he wants her to follow him.

She follows the dog to an opening to what look like a study. There sitting behind a big oak desk is Bruce Wayne. He signals for her to sit in the chair in front of him. She goes to sit as the dog takes a seat next to the older man.

"I am happy you came miss Torres, but to be honest I didn't think you will come so soon. None the less I am happy." he says before he leans towards her and continues. "I know the truth. You think you fooled me yesterday but you can't lie to me. I know everything."

"So what, are you telling me you are god now. You know there is a word for that and medication."

She says trying to act unfazed. Even thought his words got to her. She didn't show. She wasn't going to fall in his trap. She in not stupid. So she looks at him with her emotions hidden. So he continues.

"You are the new Catwoman." he continues ignoring her previous comment. "You can't lie and even thought I have no proof for now. I will find it and I will show it to Terry. You know he has a right to know his girlfriend is a thief."

"Catwoman? What are you talking about? I think your old age is getting to you mister Wayne. Your imagining things now. You would think Catwoman is dead by now. Isn't she your age." she says in a mocking voice.

Bam. The load sound as his cane as it hits the desk is heard across the whole place. But she barely even blinks. Even as his dog starts barking at her for making his master do that.

"I won't let you play games. This is no laughing matter. This is serious and you will get hurt if you continue. He wont be able to help you all the time."

"I don't know what your talking about sir." she stands up. "And if you don't want me to be friends with Terry I don't care. Your not his father or mine. You don't have to tell crazy things to me."

She starts to walk out in a hurry. Her will is strong and she will not crack under pressure. Before she reaches the door the dog grabs her sweater with his teeth. Stopping her from leaving.

"We are not finish." the old man says following her. "I also might let you know that Terry is my son. So that does make me his father."

Elena turns to look at him in surprise but she quickly hides her emotions.

"Oh, yes we are. I have enough of your crazy tales." she says turning back but a picture in the nearby table makes her stop.

She walks towards it and sees the picture of a tall slender woman. Next to her picture was another one of a young man.

"Recognize them." he says behind her.

But before she can speak the door opens and Terry walks in.

"Bruce…!" he stops as he sees the new neighbor standing there. "Elena what are you doing here?"

"Leaving." she says putting back the picture and walking out the door.

Just as she reaches the gate a hand stops her in her tracks.

"Hi." he says hugging her tightly.

"Hey." she says throwing her arms around his waist.

"Anything wrong?"

"No. I am okay." she hesitates for a second and then ask what was bugging her. "Is it true Bruce is your father?"

"Ah," he says putting his hand on his head. "yeah."

They stand there still holding each other. She then pulls away from him as she remembers something. His girlfriend.

"I should go." she says.

"Hold on." he says grabbing her hand. "I want to ask you something. I did something yesterday in hopes that you will say yes when I ask you this and…"

"Spill." she says a little anxiously.

"Well…" he starts playing with his hair again. "I want to know if you'll go out with me tomorrow? Dinner or something."

I give him a smile then it disappears when I remember Dana.

"What about your girlfriend? I think she will get mad if she knew you are going out with me too." she says trying to sound like she actually care for that evil girl.

"Well that is what I am trying to tell you I did. I broke up with her. You are all I been thinking off since I met you Please say yes." he says giving her the puppy dog face.

"Why don't I think about it and I'll give you an answer tonight if you stop by my house after work." she says smiling at him.

"Okay. I think that it will be worth the wait." he says with a big smile.

She then gives him a kiss in the cheek.

"It will be worth it." she says turning away and heading towards her place.

--

"So what is the old man saying?" Max ask Terry in his COM link in the bat suit.

"I don't know. He hasn't said a word. What is even worst is that he was talking with Elena when I stop at his place after school." he says as he is flying around the city checking for anything weird.

"What did she say?" she ask knowing that he probably went after her or something.

"I didn't get a chance to ask her but if it stays quiet tonight I'll be able to ask her later." he says with a grin.

"So your going to go see her again?" Max says then stops. "What about Catwoman? You going to play them both? You know they will probably kick your ass until the pass century if they ever find out. As sweet as Elena seems I don't think she takes any crap from anybody."

"I am not going to play them both Max. I made a decision, there is only one woman for me. That is Elena. Catwoman is just someone in disguise." he says sure of himself.

"Then why are you still checking if she came out to play tonight?" she ask like a know it all.

"I am not." he says defensively.

"Any other night you would have gone home already. Your looking for her."

"Max I am not…"

He tries to explain but the voice of an older man interrupts him.

"Terry she is not coming out tonight. It is calm tonight so you may come back and have the rest of the night of." Bruce says.

Just as he finish Max begins to laugh.


	9. Attack at Night

-1Chapter 9- Attack at Night

"So where should we go tomorrow night?" Terry says wrapping his arms around his date.

They are having lunch in the quad area of the school. She has been so happy since he told her he broke up with that Dana girl and asked her out instead.

"I don't know." she says leaning into him. "I don't know that many places around here. Where would you like to take me?"

She then turns around to look at him. A devilish smile in his handsome face. He gets closer to her face and whispers into her ear.

"I know where I would like to take you. I just doubt you do that in a first date."

She smacks him in his arm.

"Be nice, Terry, or you'll never find out." she says winking at him.

A huge smile appears on his face.

"What?" she asks innocently.

"You don't want to know." he says back.

She pulls away from him and gets up. She then looks at her watch and start to get her stuff together.

"I have to go. Its getting late."

"Already, but we haven't made any plans yet." he says standing up.

"I am sure that whatever you think will be fine." she gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Are you working tonight?"

"Yeah." he then looks at her. "So maybe I can stop after work."

"Maybe. We will just have to wait and see."

She gives him another kiss in the other cheek this time and leaves.

--

"Can I go now." Batman was telling the old man.

"What is your hurry tonight? You usually want to stay longer just to have a glance of your girlfriend." the older man says.

"I don't do that." he says.

"Yes you do." he says back. "Just keep an eye out. She is due to come out any moment. Its been a while since we have spotted her."

"Maybe she found another clue that took her out of the city." Terry tells him.

"No, she is still here. I am sure." Bruce says. "Wait, go back."

"What?" Terry says turning around.

"Right below you. I saw something move." he says.

"Come on Bruce. It was probably a stray cat or something."

"Just keep your eyes open, kid." he says back.

Batman stands near the street looking into an alley. He sees a light coming from the end of the alley and heard voices of a lot of people.

He stealthily gets close to the group from above. A woman is talking to a bunch of men.

"He wants you to take care of her. They are willing to pay a lot of money if you are able to capture her and bring her to us. But if you kill her it is fine with them." she is saying.

"So who is that person you want us to take care of?" one of the men that look like the leader ask.

"We are not sure who she is. Maybe you have heard rumors of her." she is saying.

"You mean that woman that is said that help The Bats jail all those Jokers?" another man says.

"The one and only." she takes out a picture. "We don't know what is underneath the mask. But I doubt that you can miss someone like her. It is said by those that have affronted her that she is a modern day Catwoman."

"Wont she be as unpredictable and nutty?" the leader looking guy says.

"Might be so. There is also another problem. We think that she might have connections with the Bats so watch out for him." the woman says getting ready to leave. "Any other questions gentlemen?"

"When do you want it done?" another man ask.

"The sooner the better." with that the woman disappears.

"Lets go and get things plan out." the leader says.

They start to move towards the street. Just as Batman is about to follow them someone touches his shoulder. He turns around to be face to face with the dark hair beauty.

"How long have you been here?" he ask her.

"Longer than what you think?" she looks over towards the street. The men have disappear. "So there is a prize for my head?"

"It looks like it. You better keep low." he tells her.

"Watch out." she screams pushing him away as one of the men where trying to hit him with a pipe but she was able to block. Only to be hit on her back by another.

Batman gets up ready to help her only to be stop by three other men. Just as he is able to free himself he sees as another man stabs her on her stomach. He is able to push the men away and grabs her.

He takes her into her arms flies of as far away from there attackers.

"Bruce you better set up the table." he says.

"What happen?" the older man ask.

"Catwoman has been attack." he says as he flies with an unconscious Catwoman in his arms.


	10. Trust Me

-1Chapter 10- Trust Me

Terry is feeling bad while flying with Catwoman in his arms. They are still a long way for them to travel so they can get to the bat cave. But he doubts about taking her to the hospital.

There is no turning back he just hope that the injury is not to deep. Just then he feels the small woman moving in his arms. He looks down and gets lost in those eyes for a few seconds.

"What are you doing?" she ask.

"Taking you were you will be saved." he answers her back irritated by the way she ask him what he was doing.

"Don't I can handle it myself." she says trying to push him away.

"Sure so your telling me you can also fly because we are way above the sky and if I let you go. I doubt you have enough lives to survive." he says sarcastically.

"Then let me down on the next building." she says defiantly.

"Look lady," he says holding her tightly. "you are coming with me whether you like it or not."

She pulls her face up. You can see the pain in her eyes but she doesn't even wince. She gets close to his face and whispers in his ear.

"Let me go." she growls it as an order.

As she pulls away Batman looks into her face and stops at the next rooftop of a building.

"Happy." he says as he puts her down.

"Peachy." she says holding her side.

"Where are we going?" he ask looking at her.

She can barely stand but refuses his help.

"We are not going anywhere together. I know where I am going. You I have no idea and I seriously don't care." she says looking up at him defiantly.

"Yeah like I am going to let you out of my sight after what happen tonight." he says snorting.

"You have no choice and if you continue to refuse to let me out of your sight I will die from bleeding." she takes a deep breath. "Just let me go, Batman. I'll be okay. Trust me."

"I can't." he says raising his arms in frustration. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Its not up to you. Its my decision." she falls to her knees and looks up at him. "Please trust me. I wont do anything stupid I promise."

The shine in her eyes somehow ease his mind but his heart was throbbing at the thought of loosing her.

'_Where did that come from.' he thinks._

He had to let her go. So he kneel in front of her and kisses her forehead softly.

"Just promise that you will come back to me." he says after a while.

Her lips begins to quiver but she then nods at him with a weak smile.

"I will as long as you let me be." she says still pushing that to him.

"I will." he says then flies away.

'_I have to go see Elena.' _he thinks as he is flying away.

--

When Terry gets to the door he sees a note taped to the door. In neat handwriting he sees his name.

He opens it and reads it:

**Dearest Terry**

**I know that we said we will meet tonight but I am very tired and I have an early class. Please forgive me but I promise to make it up to you next time I see you. Hope your night wasn't as bad as other nights. Talk to you later.**

**Love,**

**Elena**

Terry then pulls out his cell phone and dials her number.

He can here the ring tone coming from inside the house but there is no answer.

He feels uncomfortable and feels like he should go in and see that she is okay. He then looks at his watch and sees that is one in the morning. So he decides to leave for tonight. He will see her tomorrow.

But he didn't see her the next day.

In fact it wasn't till a week later that he caught glimpse of her long black hair but just for a moment before it disappear into her house.


	11. Finding Her

-1Chapter 11- Finding Her

"We need to find them." Terry yells as he hit's the table hard.

Its been two weeks and he hasn't seen his Elena or Catwoman and he is beginning to get worried. Not to mention to get on everybody else's nerves.

"Calm down Terry. They'll appear again. You did say you saw Elena last week." Max says trying to calm down her friend before anybody looks their way and overhears there conversation.

"Yes, I believe I saw her but she is still not answering my phone calls. She doesn't open the door to her house. She hasn't even come to school." he says as he finally sits down. "I am just worried. Catwoman look very hurt last time I saw her."

"You think she might be dead?" Max ask him in disbelieve.

"There is a prize for her head. How about if those men figure out who she is and kills her? And I am helpless here trying to find her anyway possible." a tears go down his cheek but he wipes it away quickly.

"You think that Elena is Catwoman?" Max ask him.

"I really don't know but if she is I really wont be able to handle the fact that something can happen to her." Terry answers. "She means to much for me and I want to help her."

"Why?"

"Bruce believes she is Selina's granddaughter but she just made up a story to cover it up. But I think he is right. I didn't buy her story much. I just wanted her to think I was on her side. Which I am." he says pacing again.

"Wow that is something. Look I have something here." Max says as she points to her computer screen.

In the picture he is able to see a dark hair girl going through airport security in another city close to Gotham City.

"Can you get closer to the picture?" he ask his friend.

Maxine punch in some codes and is able to get a picture of a closer look at her.

"That's her." Terry exclaims.

"How do you know?" Max ask looking at the blurry picture.

"She has a tattoo of Felix the cat on the back of her neck just like that." he says pointing at the picture where they can see her tattoo because she has her long hair up. "So where is she heading to?"

"Paris, France." Max answers hesitantly.

"Good. Can you do me another little favor?" he ask pleadingly.

"Already got it. Here." she says handing him a piece of paper with the number of where she is staying at and what name she is using.

"Thanks." he says kissing her cheek.

What the two didn't notice is that Dana has been looking right at them and fled when she saw him kiss her.

'_And she is suppose to be my friend.' _Dana thinks.

Max enters the bat cave by herself.

"Where's Terry?" Bruce ask her.

"He has something to do that is very important but he will be here soon." she answers quietly.

"So what are you doing here?" the old man ask her.

"I thought you guys might need some more help. So I decided to come here and help." she says with determination in her voice.

"I've told you before this is to dangerous to make you do." Bruce says turning to look at her.

"I know you said that but I mean help you guys with research and all. You probably just need some fresh pair of eyes to look at the stuff and find what you haven't seen." she answers back.

"Look…" Bruce begins.

Upstairs Terry is trying to get the guts to call the woman plaguing most of his dreams. All he had to do is dial this little number and ask for her. Well not her. Ask for Isis Vazquez. Why was he having problems calling?

He knew that is because she hasn't call him at all. Or answer any of his phone calls.

He then hear load voices coming from the bat cave and decided that he better hurry and just call her before Bruce and Max kill each other.

"Yes, the suite were Isis Vazquez is." he tells the receptionist.

He waits for a second before the line begins to ring.

"Hello." she answers after three rings.

There is silence in the phone line and she can hear his soft breathing. He was lost of words.

"Terry?" she finally says.

"I have to go." Terry finally says hanging up.

His reaction leaves her heartbroken.

He just wipes away another tear and heads for the bat cave. That has become silent all of a suddenly.

"Did you talk to her?" Max ask when she sees him.

"I don't want to talk about it." he says walking towards Bruce.

Bruce nods and turns to his computer screen again leaving Max with her mouth open.


	12. A Short Encounter

-1Chapter 12- A Short Encounter

"Thank you for coming." the woman tells the young man.

"Did I really had a choice." he says bitterly.

"You always have a choice." she says looking out of the windows.

The pair is in a airport right after he arrived. They are now sitting in the lounge chairs watching the planes arrive.

"So." he says after a while "Why am I here?"

"You called me the other day. That made me realize that I have been awful to you." she looks at him. "I wanted to protect you and by doing that I am breaking your heart. As well as my own. I am sorry."

"Protect me from what?" he ask sitting straighter.

"I can't tell you. Its personal." she touches his cheek and start caressing it. "I just wish I didn't hurt you. You deserve better."

She places her head on her hands and looks down on the floor ashamed by her actions. All this time he just looks at her not knowing what to say or what to do.

She finally looks up at him.

"I have things to do right now. I thought I was going to be back in a day or two but its taking longer than I expected." she begins to play with her long hair. "I am going to go back. I just don't know when. The timing couldn't be any worst. You finally ask me out and I had to go. I know that you probably have a girlfriend by now. I hope you do because I don't deserve you. I…"

Terry just wraps his arms around her to silent her. He can see how nerves and sad she is and he just wishes to take her pain away. So he wraps his arms tighter around her and hold her close to his body.

They sit there for a long time. Her face is burry in his chest while he is caressing her hair.

After a long time they hear the announcement for her flight.

"That's you?" he ask as she pulls away looking at him in the eyes.

"Yes, your flight should be here soon too." she says whipping away some tears.

"I guess this is a goodbye." he says.

She smiles a little.

"For now." she gives him a kiss in the cheek. "I just hope that you wont hate me forever and we can still be friends in the future."

She looks away and then gets up and walks away.

After a few minutes he gets up and runs up to her. He pulls her by the arm to face him and before she can do or say anything he kisses her in the lips.

A hard warm and passionate kiss is given. Full of future promises. Of a happily ever after. He then pulls away from her.

"The future will tell us." he whisper before he leaves her standing there.

A smile on both of there faces.


	13. Night Where Reality Hits

-1Chapter 13- Night where Reality Hits

A/N- Sorry for the long wait. I had writers block for this story. But I finally decided how to continue this. Hope you enjoy it.

"Terry, calm down. You are going to make a hole on my floor." Max tells her worried friend.

Terry has gone over to Max's room after he patrol the city. Again he came without news of the unpredictable hot Catwoman.

"How do you want me to calm down? Its been a month since I've seen her and the last time I saw her she was hurt. What if she is dead? What if they got to her and I wasn't able to protect her? And all because her stu…" he rants until Max interrupts.

"You saw Elena last week. How about if we are right and Elena is Catwoman? You shouldn't worry because you saw she was alright." Max tries to console her friend.

"Its not good enough. What if Elena is not Catwoman?" he says finally sitting on the edge of the bed.

"With the way your acting they might as well be the same person. You look so jittery. Like nothing will calm you down until you see her."

"I won't calm down until I see her. I know it sounds weird but I am very worry for her." he says with a quiet voice. "I am tired, Max. I don't know what to do anymore."

She kneels next to him and hugs him. He gratefully takes the hug and closes his eyes.

--

"Terri, you should really take a rest now." Max is telling him through the intercom.

It was the day after he had visited her and told her he was tired of looking for any sign of her.

"Terri, Max is right. Just go home." Bruce says trying to calm Terri down. He has been unstoppable since he met with Elena over a week ago. "Its quiet out tonight. There is no need for Batman to be out."

"Just one more round. I promise." he says stopping at the park where he had a meeting with Catwoman and mister Wayne.

On the very bench Bruce sat he saw a small lonely figure. As he got closer he saw that she wore her curled long hair half up and half down. It was different this time but he knew who was the person sitting there.

"I thought you were dead." he says from his hiding place.

"And I thought you knew me better than that. Cats do have nine lives." she says patting the seat next to her but he doesn't move. "Fine you don't want to be near me. I get it." she lets out a big breath and looks into the moon before turning to face him or what she thought he might be at. "I should go."

"No wait." Batman says getting close to her.

"Why? Why should I wait?" she ask getting up but he grabs her arm. "Let me go."

But before she can say another word he pulls her into him and kisses her like there is no tomorrow. Like this kiss will make everything bad to happen worth living. Like they will never kiss again and she responded with the same passion. The same need and want.

After he pulls away he puts his forehead on hers so they are eye to eye. After getting back his breath he answers her question.

"Because of that." he says simply.

Those words makes Catwoman pull away and look at another direction.

He gets close to her and put his arms around her from behind. He leans in his head close to her and takes in her scent. Her delicious beautiful scent, he thinks.

"I have things to do." she says after a few minutes standing like that. "I will be coming and going from Gotham City."

"I see. So why didn't you tell me before?" he says holding her closer to his body.

"Yeah like I can just pick up the cell phone and dial your number." she says sarcastically.

"No, but you could've found a way. You are a very smart person." he says and she laughs.

"I didn't know I had to talk to my dad to get out of the city."

He turns her around making her look into his eyes.

"I was worried sick about you. It has been a month since I last saw you and you were barely alive back then." he says with a little anger in his voice.

"Still just because you help me doesn't mean I need to tell you what I do." she says pulling her gaze away from his.

He takes a deep breath before he just flies of in anger. Leaving a very confuse Catwoman but after a minute she leaves as well.


	14. Welcome Back

-1Chapter 14- Welcome Back

Sorry for the late updates. Still a little stuck but its coming along. Continue reviewing please. I open to suggestions too. Thank you to all the faithful readers and specially those that review.

I don't own any characters from the cartoon or comics. I just made up this story and the character Elena and some upcoming bad guys.

"What is wrong with him?" Dana ask as a very angry Terri leaves the group.

"I don't know." Max says. "He has been so quiet and withdrawn lately. He hasn't even talk to me much. All he does is come to school and go to work."

"He has been acting weird since we broke up."

"It's not because of that, Dana. It is someone or something else." she gets up and thinks about going after him.

"What is she doing here?" Dana says in discuss.

Max turns around and sees a girl with long dark hair. When she turns around she sees who it is.

"I have to go." Max says walking away to where Terri disappear.

Dana takes that moment to talk to the woman that took away her boyfriend.

"What do you think your doing here?" she says as she walks to the other girl.

Elena turns around to face a mad Dana.

"I come to this school." she says.

"You been gone for so long. I am surprise you finally show your face here again. Specially after stealing my man."

"I didn't steal anybody from you." she says trying to walk away from her.

But Dana grabs her and turns her around to face her.

"Yeah you did. You're a man stealer." she says it loud. "and I am going to make sure that every woman in this school knows what you are. You are big fat man stealer. That is the only way you can get a man is by sleeping with the ones that already have girlfriends."

With Dana loud voice a bunch of students were starting to surround them.

"Take that back." Elena says.

"No, I wont. I want every woman here to make sure that you don't get near there boyfriends." she then walks around circling her. "Listen up girls. This woman. This Elena Torres is man stealer. She is a slut."

"You know what." Elena says. "I don't need this. Think whatever you want. Its not my fault that you can't keep a man. I don't need to do anything with him. We are not even together and everybody that knows me knows I been out of town."

At that moment a few whispers of agreement where being heard and Dana was becoming red as people were starting to agree with the other woman.

**While they are arguing**

"Terri, please wait." Terri stops but doesn't look at Max. "What is wrong with you? You haven't spoken to me since that night."

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong." he says then slumps into a bench. "I been worried sick for her and she doesn't even care."

"Who?" she ask sitting next to him. "Elena?"

"No, her." he says.

"Catwoman?" she whispers and he nods. "So you saw her."

"Yes and she told me she didn't have to tell me anything. That I wasn't her dad or anything."

"I am sorry, Terri, but what did you expect. You have no means of communication."

"You don't need to agree with her. I am your best friend. Not her."

"And as your best friend I need to point out the obvious." she answers.

"Yeah, your right." he looks at her. "You just don't need to be so bluntly mean about it."

"Reality sucks, my dear friend."

When she sees him smiles she then knows what she has to do.

"I have some news that might make you happy." she says after thinking about it hard.

"What?" he says looking away.

Max gets up and helps him up.

"Come on just go with me." she says walking back to where they were.

When they get there they see a group surrounding what seem like two people. The people where whispering and then they heard the voice of Dana loud and clear.

"You are such a…" then a loud bang is heard.

Terri and Max then pushes there way to the center. When they get to the front they see Dana holding her left cheek.

"How dare you hit me?" she shrieks.

"I was just trying to protect myself. What did you expect me to let you hit me." she then snorts at tears in Dana's eyes. "Its not even worth it."

She turns away from the girl and then sees Terri standing next to Max.

Then she starts walking the opposite way as the crowd move out her way.


	15. Refreshing a Friendship

-1Chapter 15- Refreshing a Friendship

Wow, sorry about the long wait. Unfortunately I am still having some blockage. My muse is actually steering me to another story. But I am happy to inform you that I got some ideas and also that I have edited the other chapters because the first half of the story was confusing. I will like to thank that person that told me.

Ok on with the story and don't forget to review and read the other chapters. It will make the story make more sense.

A dark haired young man stands in front of the mansions doors. He doesn't know what to do. He doesn't even understand why he is there. But before he can think things better he rings the doorbell.

About a minute later he notices a movement on one of the windows curtains. Then he can hear the locks being undone. The door opens a crack and he sees a dark eye.

"Terry?" the angelic voice says before opening the door more. "What are you doing here?"

The man walks in and takes her in his arm before kissing her senseless.

"I needed to see you?" he says after they stop kissing.

She look back and forth as if trying to process his words. Then a small smile is on her lips as she looks up at him.

"I thought you hated me."

He softly caresses her cheek.

"How can I hate you. I can't even stop thinking of you. And what you did back there at the school." he says as she closes the door.

She turns around trying to hide her blushing face.

"She was just getting on my nerves." she then turns to face him again. "Calling me a man stealer and stuff."

"You do know that you are not, right. You didn't steal me from her. We've just been friends and it went from there."

He follows her towards the kitchen. She then pulls out a half eaten cake and a carton of milk. While she is getting forks and glasses, he pulls out some plates and starts serving the cake.

After everything is serve they sit on barstools and eat in silence for about ten minutes.

Then the silence was to much for her to handle so she speaks up.

"How you been, Terry?"

He looks over at her and smiles in a small tired way.

"Been tired, worried, and very stressed out."

She looks into his eyes.

"I wasn't gone that long." she says looking away.

"I worry about you, Elena." he holds her hand. "I really, really like you. If anything happens to you…" he lets go of her hand and takes a sip of milk. "Well I am also worried about another friend. She hasn't reported anything to me. She just disappeared like you."

Elena grabs his and holds them with both hers.

"You should know that I am a very strong person. You don't need to worry about me."

"I have to go." he says picking up his dishes and places them in the sink. "I'll talk to you later."

He then starts walking towards the front door with her at his heals. When he opens the door she grabs his arm and turns him to face her. Before he can say something she kisses his cheek.

"I'll see you later."

--

"Your late." Bruce says to Terry as he goes into the bat cave. "What took you so long?"

"I had something to do." Terry says coolly.

"Does it have to do with that woman?" Bruce ask irritated. "I don't

approve of you guys being together."

"Its none of your business who I am with or not with." Terry says getting mad. "You are no one to tell who I can or cannot be with."

"I am your father." Bruce says getting up.

"You are not my father. My dad is dead. Unless you change your attitude don't bother me with anything other then batman issues."

Terry quickly changes and gets out on patrol.

--

Elena walks towards the front door. It is almost midnight and there was a nock on the door.

"Terry?" she says opening the door more. "What is wrong?"

She says as she sees him dishevel. Concern written all over her face.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes, go ahead." she steps to the side and he goes in.

She closes the door before turning back to him. She doesn't see him so he walks towards the living room. She sees him sitting on the coach. His hand covering his eyes.

"Do you want to lie down on a bed?" she ask standing next to him.

He takes his hand of his eyes and looks at her. Then smile softly.

"You know what I mean." she says giggling.

"You wont mind?" he ask grabbing her hand.

She helps him up and starts heading towards the stairs.

"I wouldn't ask if I did. Come on lets go to sleep."

He nods and follows her in silence.

Okay there you go. Sorry for the long wait.


	16. Secrets Reveal

-1Chapter 16- Secrets Reveal

Don't forget to review, please.

Terri wakes up when the hall's grandfather clock struck one in the morning. He gets up and is surprise by the silence of the mansion.

Ever since his disagreement with Bruce a week ago he has been spending his night at his girlfriend's house. Well, one of her many spare rooms.

He gets out of bed and quietly walks to the master bedroom. He finds it slightly open and is surprise because he has found out that she always locks it. He has seen her on her natural element. Where she is free to be who she is. All her imperfections and flaws and annoying little gestures. He has learn to like them very much.

He slowly opens the door and sees the empty large bed. It didn't even looked like someone have slept on it. What grabs his attention the most is the dancing fabric of the windows curtains as the wind goes in from the open window.

Panic begins to fill every sense in Terri's body when he finally reaches the kitchen and doesn't find her there. He knows that he has to go out and look for her. He feels that she in danger if he doesn't find her soon.

Batman is needed.

--

The first place Batman goes to is the park. He is hoping that Catwoman is there sitting in there bench like the world is not crumbling around them.

But there is no one there.

It is dark and silent.

As he continues flying around he hears a commotion in one of the alleys. When he gets closer to it he sees a large group of men fighting this small figured person. He almost flies away when the thinks that it might be another trap but soon stops when he hears a woman screaming.

It was her, Catwoman and she is being attack by the men hired to bring her down.

He doesn't take time and jumps into action. Stealthily grabbing her and he tries to fly of with her in his arms but is struck down quickly falling just a few feet away from the large group that is soon upon them once more.

Batman quickly gets up and sees how a slow Catwoman gets into her fighting stance. He also notices Catwoman's signature weapon, the whip. He smiles at that before they begin to fight of there offenders.

With Catwoman's whip and Batman's hand in hand combat skills they soon have there opponents unconscious and all tied up.

Once Batman makes a phone call for a pick up and they are far enough from the scene of the fight Catwoman falls onto her knees and slumps her back towards the wall of a building.

"What is wrong?" Batman finally asks talking to her for the first time since that faithful night on the park where she broke his heart.

"Nothing." she says looking away revealing some of her long neck.

"Catwoman, I just stop a bunch of men from killing you. Why don't you talk to me?" he says kneeling next to her.

He stops as something on her neck catches his eyes. He slowly lifts up her hair to look at it better.

"What are you doing?" she ask pulling away.

"You have a tattoo." he says looking at her in the eyes.

"So." she says.

"A tattoo of Felix the Cat."

"So what?" she ask trying to get up but she only falls down unconscious into Batman's waiting arms.

--

The blinding light of the sun rays wakes up the sleeping woman. She looks around and is surprise to see herself in her bedroom. The funny thing is she doesn't even remember coming home last night.

As she tries to remember what happen the she looks around the room. The last thing she remembers is Batman and something to do with her tattoo of Felix the Cat. That is when her eyes finally falls on the sleeping form of her boyfriend.

Terri is sitting on an armchair next to her bed. Then as her eyes travel down his body she notices what he is wearing.

He is all dress in black with a red bat on his chest.

Her eyes get big as she realizes the truth.

Terri McGuiness, her boyfriend. The sweet guy she has met on the first day she moved here is none other than Batman.

What is worst is that he knows her secret.

'Well hopeful not every secret.' she thinks as she gets out of her bed.

When she gets up she notices she is still wearing her outfit. Except for her gloves, boots and mask. She smiles as she gets near him.

'He is such a gentleman.'

She kneels right in front of him and kisses his cheek.

"Terri. Terri, wake up."

"Elena?" he says trying to focus on the blurry sight of his girlfriend.

He sits up straight when he sees that she is wearing her out fit. When he looks down he also notices he is wearing his costume and without the mask.

"I can explain." he says standing up.

She stands up right in front of him.

"I think we both a have to explain things to each other." she says. "Why don't we change into our normal clothing and meet in the kitchen in about forty minutes?"

"You won't run off?" he ask a little worried.

"I promise." she says kissing him on the cheek.

"Alright." he says walking out.


	17. Lovers Unite

-1Chapter 17- Lovers Unite

Thanks for the reviews. As a prize I am going to update way sooner than I have in a long time. Enjoy.

"I guess we have some explaining to do?" Elena says entering the kitchen. "The both of us."

"Who should start?" Terri says playing with his cereal.

"How do we start?" she responds giving a sad laugh. "How do we explain?"

He nods not knowing what else to say. They sit in silence for ten minutes playing with there cereal not really hungry. Avoiding each others gaze.

"I lied to you." Elena finally speaks out. "The old man was, is, whatever right. I am there granddaughter. Helena's daughter. The daughter of a hero and once super villain."

"Why did you say you weren't?" he ask looking up at her.

She shrugs.

"I don't know. I was just afraid. I guess. I mean he will probably lecture me in things about this and I don't need that. I just need to bring justice to my family."

"I know what you mean." Terri says looking down again. "The reason I became Batman was to avenge the people that killed my father." she looks up at him in surprise. "The man that raise me. He is my real father even though not biologically. Don't get me wrong I do care for mister Wayne but he will never replace my dad."

"I know what you mean. As much as I love my mother and father. I never got to know them. Not really. My grandmother raise me. She was my mother and father. But just like my real mother, father and grandfather was taken away, she was too."

"When you found who is behind this what will you do?" Terri ask quietly.

"I don't know." she says barely in a whisper. "Kill them. Stop them from doing this again. What did you do?"

"I wish I can make your decision, love." she looks at him surprise. "At the end is your decision."

He then turns red as he realize what he just call her. But she doesn't make a notion of hearing that.

"So…" she begins biting her bottom lip.

"So…" he repeats looking into her eyes.

She shakes her head and gets up to pace the room. He just looks at his soggy cereal thinking.

"This sure was a surprise." she finally says. "Never in my life did I think you were Batman. But it does make sense to how attracted I was to the both of you. I have never felt so lost."

He nods.

"I know what you mean. What was your final decision?"

"You." she says looking at him. "I was just Catwoman to bring some justice. Once I did she will disappear."

To that he gives her a look of relief.

"How about you? What was your decision?" she says looking out the window.

He gets up and walks so that they were standing facing each other and then makes her face look up into his eyes.

"You." he whispers before kissing her passionately.

--

The sound of a ringing cell phone awakens the inhabitants of the rather large bed in the master bedroom.

The young man moves slowly as to not disturb the young lady that is his body as a bed. Not knowing that she has also awaken.

He answer the phone quietly as she decides to concentrate on the sound of his breath and heart. They were hypnotizing so much she didn't notice he has hanged up.

"What is wrong?" she ask as she feels his body getting tense. "Who was that?"

"It was…Bruce. He wanted to see if I can get there as soon as possible."

She sits up and use the pillow to cover her naked body.

He found it funny to think that after seeing each other naked and have made sweet love she is feeling subconscious about her sitting in front of him in all her glory.

He sits up and leans back into the headboard.

"Would you explain to me why you are hiding your beautiful body behind a pillow?"

She blushes and gets her robe and puts it on to cover herself.

"I am a little… you know." she says waving her hand. "With my scar and stuff."

"Well I love it." he says tracing it with his finger over the robe.

He has figure its dimensions and studied it as much as possible. It had made her who she is. That one and the one right above her heart.

"How did you get the other one?" he finally says sitting back.

She looks away.

"I am not sure. I've had since I was a baby. Maybe since I was a week old." she says looking at him.

At that moment it became clear to him. Not only was it her father and mother the ones being chase. It was all of them and for some miraculous intervention her grandmother was able to protect her and raise her. Before her they were found.

"Shouldn't you be going?" she says standing by the window.

He gets up and puts on his boxers before standing right behind her.

"I will protect you, Elena. Trust me." he turns her to face him once more.

He sees the tear trail on her face.

"What if they go after you or your family because they couldn't get me last night. I don't want to put you or your mom and brother in the way. Even if something happens to that grumpy old man I wouldn't be able to live with myself." she buries her face in his chest.

"We'll think of something." he kisses the top of her head. "You'll see but from now one we are together till the end. Understood?"

She looks up at him and nods her head.


	18. A New Life

-1Chapter 18- A New Life

Thanks for the reviews. Just please don't stop.

"Are you sure he won't get mad." Elena ask Terri.

"Well, yeah but just for a short while." he is leading her down some stairs on Wayne's mansion. "But he'll get over it."

"I don't want to get you in trouble. I'll just meet with you later." she says trying to pull away.

"I told you we are going to stick together from now on." he holds her tight against his body. "I don't want to loose you. I been so scared for you. If I don't see you…"

She lifts her face up and kisses him on the lips.

"Okay, we'll stick together until we figure out what is going on."

"Until the end." he says looking at her.

She smiles brightly at him and they continue down the stairs.

"Terri what are you doing here so early?" Bruce as he turns from the computer screen to see him only to notice he is not alone. "What is she doing here?"

"She needs our help." Terri says firmly. "It turns out you were right about her. So we need to protect her."

Bruce follows her with his eyes as she walks around the bat cave looking at all the things he has collected over time. She stops right in front of where a whip is laying. She traces it through the window looking very sullen.

"What do you mean?" he finally says.

"That I am who you said I was. I also lied about my family. I am Selina's granddaughter. That is all I lied about." she says pointedly. "I am being honest of trying to bring justice to my family."

"I also think that they might go after her too." Terri says holding her hand. "If they still took the time to still kill Selina after twenty years they will probably still kill her."

"So what, you want her to stay here?" Bruce ask annoyed.

"Of course not. I am just telling you why I am staying over at her place and why she is here. I am not going to let her go."

"We have school now. We'll be back later." she says.

Bruce looks at her after she says that. He has never expected her to be so bold in such a short time. She sure was there granddaughter.

"Alright, so the information you told me before is all correct." he ask her.

"Most of it. Here is some more current information." she says handing him a disk.

"Alright, I'll inspect this." he says sticking the disk on his computer.

"I am only going to take a couple of test." Terri says. "We'll be back in a couple of hours."

Bruce nods as the couple starts to walk out.

--

"Okay, I'll be in the library while you are taking your test. I should be looking for more information." she says as they reach his classroom.

"What? You are not going in with me?" he ask.

"Why, I don't have this class? To think about it I don't have any classes now."

"Yeah but you are sticking with me at all time." he says holding her hand.

"Terri, I'll be okay. I know how to take care of myself. Plus the library is not so far away." she kisses his cheek.

"I don't want you to go."

"I'll meet you after your two classes where we usually have our lunch." she says smiling at him.

She pulls away but before she can go away to far he grabs her by her arm and pulls her towards him. She then grabs the back of her head and kisses her passionately.

Nearby an ex-girlfriend appears just as that happen. She looks down and walks away defeated.

"What was that for?" she says out of breath when they pull apart.

"I am going to miss. So I want to keep your taste till I am able to do that again." he says.

"Alright." she says pulling him for another kiss.

Only this last shorter before she ran of towards the library.

"So do I need to ask?" he hears a voice from behind him.

He turns around to be face to face with his best friend.

"Come on, Max, we have a test to take." he says with a big smile while pulling her in the classroom whispering in her ear. "I'll tell you when we walk to our next class."

She nods and goes take a seat.

"So what is going between you and…her?" Max ask after class.

They have ten minutes before class so they sit in a bench away from prying eyes and ears.

"We are together. I been staying over her place. We haven't been doing anything." he puts in after she made a face. "At least not at first." he finishes with a whisper.

"What was that?" she ask poking him on the ribs.

"Nothing." he says with a big smile.

"Anyway, what else?"

"That is all I can tell you right now. Why don't we meet at Wayne's after classes is over? I am only going to this one other class and going but you don't need to go us."

"Yeah, besides I only have another class after this."

"That way I can stop by my mom's and grab some clothes and stuff." he says getting up. "Let's go before we are late."

--

"Hey handsome." Elena says walking towards Terri.

At that moment Dana walks towards them.

"Do you guys have a moment?" she says.

Elena looks at her with a frown in her face but Terri nods at her slowly.

"Sure, what do you need?" he says.

"I just want to apologize, to the both of you. I been acting like such a little girl. I just thought we will be together forever." she says looking at Terri then at Elena. "I even thought we will marry someday. I was wrong and this still doesn't explain my actions. Specially towards you. It is very clear he cares for you as well as you care for him."

She stops for a few minutes.

"So what? You now want to be best friends or something?" Elena ask with suppress anger in her voice.

"No." Dana says flatly. "I am not a big hypocrite and just because I am apologizing doesn't mean you guys will forgive me. You probably never will. I just want to have a peace of mind."

"Okay, we heard you." Elena says. "Now we must go."

Terri goes after her but turns to Dana and mouths to her and thank you before grabbing Elena's hand and leaving school.

"Elena…"

"I don't want to hear it, Terri. I am not going to be her friend because she apologize to us." she says walking fast.

"Yeah I know." he then stops and makes her turn around. "I am not saying that you have to. I just want to tell you that we need to be making a small stop before we get to the bc."

"The bc?" she ask laughing.

"Yeah, you know." he says with a shy smile.

"I know." she says with a big smile and laughing out loud.

--

"Mom." Terri says as they enter his house. "Mom, are you here?"

"Terri?" his mom says coming out of the kitchen. "What are you doing here?" she runs to him and hugs him tightly. "I have miss you so much."

"Sorry I haven't been here. I will like you to meet someone." he then ask Elena to come into the house. "Mom I want you to meet my girlfriend, Elena. Elena, this young woman here is my mom."

"Hello, Mrs. McGuines." Elena says quietly. "I am happy to finally meet you. Your son has been telling me so much about you and his brother."

"I wish I can say the same thing." she says. "This is the first time I hear of you."

"Well, that's because we barely got together." Terry says blushing profusely.

"It's okay. Its been a hectic relationship." she says grabbing his arm. "But hopefully its all over, now."

"Have you guys eaten?" she ask.

"No, not yet." Terri says.

"Then stay over for some lunch. That way I can get to know you better, Elena."

"Alright, we will." she says with a bright smile.


	19. The Truth Unravels

-1Chapter 19- The Truth Unravels

Alright here is the next chapter. I got a review early like to say I wasn't sure how much age difference there was between Bruce, Selina, and Dick. But thanks for making it a bit clearer. Well this just make belief anyway. Hope you still like it.

Okay no more beating around the bush. Here is the next chapter.

"Your mother is amazing." Elena says as they walk into Bruce's mansion. "And her cooking, wow."

"My mom is wonderful. I love her a lot but there is another woman I think is amazing." he says as they begin to enter the bat cave.

"And who may that be. It better not be Dana or I'll kill you." she says playfully."

"No, its not Dana. I even know when I tell you you'll kiss me." he says with a big smile.

"I doubt that mister McGuiness, but go ahead I dare you to make me feel like kissing you." she says stopping when they reach the bottom step.

He faces her and leans in as close as possible making there lips be only inches away from each other.

"That other amazing woman I know," he whispers. "that person is you."

He then leans in all the way capturing her lips with his. She slowly wraps her arms around his neck and deepen the kiss.

"If you guys are going to continue like that, I suggest you take it to her house." a voice says from behind them.

"Sorry." Elena says pulling away.

"Your late." Bruce says continuing to pester them.

"Sorry, Bruce. We stopped by my mom's place and she invited us for lunch." Terri says as they walk towards the big computer.

"What, did I miss something. Did we somehow miraculously went back in time to where they haven't invented the phone." he says bothered but from something else.

"Like we said sorry. It wont happen again." Elena says standing to his right.

"What is wrong?" Terri says knowing better. "I know that you are not acting like this for no reason."

"It's what I found out." Bruce finally says looking over at the girl. "It turns out your father use to work for a very powerful man. When he decided to leave the 'corporation' for your mom they were capture. Most sources say that it was your dad himself that turn him in with the help of your mother. This man committed suicide before his trial and many of his former associates were killed or killed themselves."

"Alright than if most of this people are dead and specially after so long why are they after me?" Elena says looking at the older man. "Why killed of my family?"

"It is obvious why your father was killed." she sadly nods. This whole time Bruce is explaining things Terri's eyes are on his girlfriend. "Your mother of course was later killed because of what he meant to your father and because she was also I suspect."

"Then my grandparents? Me?" Elena's eyes are full of anguish and sadness. "Why finish us all?"

"Your grandfather wanted to protect you and your grandmother." Max says coming down from the steps. "So he sent you and Selena away so he can cover your trail. Unfortunately he never made it out."

"So years later they find them and are able to kill the age, Selina and you somehow manage to get out." Terri says wrapping an arm around Elena's waist.

"But the question is who is doing this?" Max says.

"It turns down that this is a family business. Once there children is old enough to understand they go in with there parents." Elena says. "Someone wants to avenge there father's blood."

"And that is by ending your father's bloodline." Max says.

"They don't know how you look like." says Terri. "Not really. They probably just think Catwoman is that woman they are looking for."

"Sooner or later they will figure out who I am. For all I know they already only they are being careful."

"Right trying to get us of there scent." Max says.

"What exactly did they do?" Elena ask.

"They pull most of the strings out of almost every gang and bad person in the west coast." Bruce says.

"And now they are trying to pull the strings over here." Max says.

"It is already rumor that the jokers are one of the gangs." Bruce says.

"Anything to take out Batman." Max says.

"And Catwoman." Elena says.

"You both have to be careful." Bruce and Max says at the same time.

"Are you guys now worry about me." Elena says playfully.

"No, but wherever you been so has Terri been. So if anything happens to you it might happen to him. Specially since he will never leave you behind." Bruce says looking away.

"And," Max says wrapping an arm around her. "any friend of Terri is a friend of mine. I know how much he cares for you and I don't want to see him heartbroken."

"Thank you for caring." Elena says hugging the other girl. "Even you." she says walking over to the old man and giving him a tight hug. "I know that that is your way of saying that you do care. Even if you wont admit it."

"I suggest you guys take a room or two here." Bruce says getting up and starting to walk towards the elevator with a black dog on his tail. "That way we can be in constant reach. It's a big house. Just stay away from my side of the house and I won't mind anything that is going on with the two of you. Max if you like you may stay."

With that said the doors to the elevator close as Bruce goes out of the bat cave.

"I guess we need to go get your clothes." Terri says wrapping his arm around Elena. "We can even spend sometime alone before coming here." he says kissing her cheek.

"Get a room." Max says walking towards the stairs. "I'll be back in a few hours. I hope you'll guys will be here when I get here. Oh, and make sure my room is as far aways from yours. I don't want to hear what you do at night."

"Hey." Elena exclaims before Terri kisses her hard.

"Lets go." he says pulling away.

She just nods numbly and follows him out.


	20. Getting Closer

-1Chapter 20- Getting Closer

Sorry for the very long wait. I just didn't know how to make the story move but now I do. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review.

"Hurry up." a restless Catwoman says as she stands watch.

Batman is standing over Max who is completely dress in black. The hood of her sweater covering her bright hair.

"Come on, Max, we don't have much time." he whispers to his best friend.

All of a suddenly Catwoman sees a light nearing the room in which they are now trying to get information on the new bad people.

"Almost there." Max says.

At that moment Catwoman jumps out the room and quickly unarm the guard and knock him out. She quickly grabs him and silently and very carefully lie him on another vacant room across from where they are.

She quickly enters the room and heads towards her boyfriend and new friend.

"We must go now." she hisses at them.

"How much time do you think we have?" Batman says turning to her slowly.

His piercing eyes burning hers with desire and something else… What she is not sure and for a second they forgot what they were doing.

That is until Max turns to them and repeats the question.

"How much time do I have?" Max ask a little irritated.

"Five. Ten tops." Catwoman says looking at her direction. "It depends on how long it takes for the other security guards to notice that he hasn't been back."

"So what happen to that guy?" Batman ask with a smile.

"Lets just say he is taking a nap across from here." she says giving her own wicked smile.

"Its there any chance he will be up soon." Max ask not taking her eyes of the computer screen.

"I doubt it's anytime soon. If he does he will have problems against us without his little man weapon. To think men feel safe with guns." she says with a little laughter in her voice.

"Done." Max says taking out a floppy disk.

"Alright," Batman says. "Take the batcar Max and sweetie. I'll stay behind just incase there are some tracks to cover."

"I won't leave without you." Catwoman says turning to Batman.

"Come on Catwoman, we must go now." Max says grabbing the cats arm.

Catwoman turn to her and Max can clear see the anger written on the other woman's face.

Batman quickly grab both women's arm and took them outside to the batcar.

"You must both go." Batman says as Maxine gets into the car. "Get in, please. I just don't want to loose you."

He surprise Catwoman by hugging her tight to his chest.

"Batman…" she starts but before she knew she was incase inside the car right next to the other woman. "Let me out."

She screams but Max hit the gas just as the man signal her to do.

Max drove of while Catwoman was still screaming to be let out. Maxine was having problems controlling the car as the woman next to her starts to push on the window.

"Okay, Max," she says calming down. "We are at a safe distance now. Let me out and go back to the cave."

"You heard Terri, Elena, we are to go to the bat cave. Not me, but both of us." the pink hair woman says concentrating on the road.

"You don't understand. I saw something moving around before we left. Terri, is in trouble. I need to help him." the raven hair woman says trying to keep her emotions on check but a few tears escape through her mask.

"Then I'll come with you." Max says stopping the batcar.

"Don't, you need to take the floppy to mister Wayne. Just let me out here." she says.

"Alright be careful."

"I'll see you later."

Catwoman quickly slides out the car.

--

Batman wakes up on a dark room.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here boys. A bat and a big one for that." a evilly smirking man says getting closer to batman.

"You think this will drag her out, boss?" another man says entering the ring of light that turned on when the boss came into view.

"You'll be surprise what dumb people will do for love." the boss man says.

All of a suddenly they hear a racket outside the room.

"You see. I told she'll come." the man gives his evil smile again. "Why don't we give her a warm welcome." he tells the other man.

The other man exist the room and they start to hear more rustling and groans.

All of a suddenly the door burst open and in enters a hurt Catwoman but still holding her own as she holds tightly to her whip.

"I will suggest you let him go." she says with a dark voice as she nears who seems to be the leader behind this mess.

"Its that a way to greet an old friend, Elena." Catwoman narrows her eyes at him. "Oh, I know who you are, little girl. I have always known. Just like I have known who your parents where and who your grandparents were as well."

"What do you want?" she says leaning a little against a chair.

"You see you might not remember me. You were only a day old when I went to visit you in the hospital. My dad has just killed himself in jail and my mother's grief was unbearable to withstand. So the day I saw you in the hospital crib I knew what I had to do and a few days later my plan went into play." he says slowly walking towards her.

"You monster." she hisses.

Unnoticed by both of them Batman was able to slowly get himself loose but continue to be in his position looking upon the seen with awe and terror.

"Everything started well." he continue. "Then your grandfather had to disappear you. I wouldn't have kill him or you grandmother but the moment when they got in the way they had to be disposed of." he then looks at her intently. "You are a very beautiful woman, I must admit it. You have the combine beauty of both your mother and grandmother. Even though you look nothing at all. Now I stand before you and as soon I take care of you and bats here the final puzzle will be finish and I will have my revenge."

"I don't think so." Batman finally speaks out.

"Nah, ah, uh, batman. I also a little surprise for you." the evil says.

At that moment the light turns on and both Batman and Catwoman find themselves surrounded by a lot of Jokers. When they look towards the door they find the evil man almost outside of it.

"I am sure my new friends here will dispose of you. Just incase they don't I will get you, love." he says before he disappears.

Okay I'll leave it at that. Hope you enjoyed this new chapter and don't forget to review. Thanks.

Again sorry for the long wait.


	21. Hurt

-1Chapter 21- Hurt

Okay here is the next chapter. I am hopping that now that I have finish two of my other stories I will be able to update sooner. Well, unless I get into another writer's block.

Anyway, on with the story.

"Bruce!" Max says jumping out off the batcar. "I am going to need some help here."

Bruce Wayne was moving towards her the moment that she almost drove of the cliff inside the cave.

"What is going on?" he asks with a growl. "I am busy here looking…"

His words get caught in his throat at the sight in front of him. Inside the bat car lies a very beaten up Catwoman and Batman.

"What happened?" he says helping her by taking the girl out the car.

Max then opens the door more and with all her strength takes her best friend, by half carrying him and half dragging him, to one of the beds set up in the cave.

Bruce then turns to the bright hair woman signaling her to go on and explain.

"Well I was worried after I let Catwoman out so after I gave you the disk I decided to go back and check out how things were going." Max stops to take a deep breath and remove her friends' masks. "I saw them coming out of a warehouse barely walking. Elena was helping him walk even though she seemed to be limping…"

"_What happen to you guys?" Max says as she opens the top of the batcar and sticks her head out._

_Catwoman quickly drops the now unconscious Batman in and climbs in quickly._

"_Lets go." she says urgently._

"I then hit the gas and drove off as fast as I could. She just passed out right now when we reach the cave." she looks over at the dark hair woman. "It was like she was making sure we would make it. Are they going to be okay?"

Bruce continues to examine them and put some wires to them to check them at all time.

"They don't look like they have anything broken bones or any sprains. But I will stay here until they wake up to make sure nothing unexpected will come up." he answers after a while. "All they will need is sometime to stay in bed and not move much."

Max shakes her head.

"I have never seen him so messed up." she says after a while.

"Unfortunately, it comes with the job." Bruce says looking sadly at his son and the boy's girlfriend. "Why did you think he has never wanted you to go with him. Its not safe for a woman to do this."

"What about Elena?" Max says putting her arms on her hips.

"Do you really think that he is happy for her doing this. Why do you think he always have her close to him?" he says looking at the woman standing beside her.

"So he can protect her. She will never listen to him. She will abandon him before stopping doing this. At least for now, not until she avenges her family." she answers looking at the other woman with admiration.

"Just like her grandmother." they are quiet for a few moments before he speaks. "They will probably sleep for a long time right now. You should go to sleep. I'll wake you up if I need some help."

She shakes her head as he puts a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't go while they are like this. I don't think I will be able to sleep." she says.

"Go, rest I'll stay here. If it'll ease your mind we can switch. You go rest for, lets say, about four hours. Then you'll come get me and you look after them while I rest. If anything changes you'll go get me." he says.

She takes in a deep breath and thinks for it a little. She really is feeling tire and it will take them a while to wake.

"Alright but you'll wake me up as soon as anything is needed." she says.

"Promise." Bruce says giving her a smile. Well whatever he gives that is close to a smile.

Max goes up to her room and sets her alarm to turn on in four hours. As soon as her head hits her pillow she is engulf in darkness.

--

"Mister Wayne?" Max says shaking the older man by the shoulder.

"I been up." Bruce says with annoyance. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"It's time for my shift to look after them." she says calmly. "You should go get some shut eye."

Bruce lets out a deep breath.

"Keep your eyes on them. Don't leave them for a moment." he instructs as he begins to walk off.

Max looks over to her friends for about an hour and a half before she gets up and grabs another cup of water. When she gets back she finds Elena sitting up on her bed. One hand clutching her side the other her head. She looks up when she feels the presence of someone nearby.

At first the look on the dark hair woman scares her friend. It was as if she was ready to attack. Only Elena's expression quickly changes. She signals for the cup Max is holding and the other woman quickly hands it over.

"How are you feeling?" Max finally says finding her voice.

"I feel like I was just ran over by a truck about three times." she says letting out a groan. Then she starts to look around. "Where's Terri?"

Max signals towards her side and Elena turns around and sees the still form of her boyfriend.

"How…" Elena tries to ask but her voice trails of as her throat shuts up.

"Mister Wayne says he will just need a lot of bed rest. As should you." Max says trying to get Elena to lie down.

"No." Elena shakes her head. "I need to sit by his side. At least until he wakes up."

"No, you have to go back into bed." Max says again trying to push her down on the bed once more. "I don't think Terri will like to know that you are not taking care of yourself."

"Don't you understand this is all my fault." Elena says covering her face. "I should have stayed away. When I was in France I kept on telling myself it was wrong. That I should wait till this is over. Or till I die, but when he called me."

This time Elena gets up and takes a seat next to him. Max just lets her take the seat.

"Elena, this is not your fault." Max says. "He cares for you a lot. He would have found a way to get with you. Whether you let him or not. So this would have happen eventually."

Elena lets out a deep breath.

"Do you think you can give us a few minutes to ourselves?" she finally says.

"Alright." Max says walking away and heading towards the restroom. "You have ten minutes."

"I am so sorry." Elena says caressing the young man's face once she knew her friend was far away enoug. "I am sorry, I never meant for this to happen. You almost got killed." she says letting out a sob. "I love you. I just…I am… I love you. Don't ever forget that."

She then places a soft kiss on his pale lips.

When Max comes out she finds Terri on the bed all by himself.

"Elena. Elena." she says looking around the cave with despair.

She then runs towards the phone and dials the phone to get Bruce. But then she hears the elevator's door open and Bruce Wayne steps out of the elevator.

"What happen?" he says.

Okay, I'll stop it there for now. Don't forget to review. Like I said I hope to be updating sooner now. Till next time.


	22. I Love You

-1Chapter 22- I Love You

Sorry for the long wait. I haven't notice how long it has been. Anyway here it is. Don't forget to review.

"What do you think you are doing, young lady?" a deep voice of the elder man stops Elena from her slow activity.

"Mister Wayne, I…"

"Like I asked before, what the hell do you think your doing?"

Elena slumps on her bed and looks at the half full bag.

"I don't know." she finally says and closes her eyes before continuing. "Seeing him lying there… I just freaked out. He could have died and it would be all my fault."

"I know that you brought all of us into your fight, but you need to know that we would have eventually find out and stuck our noses into it." Bruce says trying to reassure the young woman. "Besides I don't know if you notice but my son is quite taken by you. I honestly don't know why but…"

Elena gave the older man a smile.

"Yeah, I don't know why either. I guess it my come in the blood." she says giving a smirk.

"I guess so." Bruce says.

"Mister Wayne?" Elena ask after a while.

"Yeah?" the older man responds when she doesn't continue so he takes a seat on one of the chairs.

"I am scared. I am scared to loose him. I…" she trails of as tears stream down her cheeks. "I hate myself for bringing you guys into my fight. I…"

All of a suddenly the young girl threw herself to the older man and bury her face on his chest.

Bruce Wayne doesn't know what to do. There he is with a young woman holding him tightly by the chest and back who happens to be his only son's girlfriend. She is crying her eyes out for what just happen to her and Terri. So he doesn't do anything. Just looks out to the window.

When he finally looks down he notices the Elena has fallen asleep once more. He musters up all his strength and carefully caries her to the bed. He lightly lays her down and moves her bag out of the way.

"How is she?" Max asks him when he comes out and he closes the door behind him.

"She seems very sad." he says shaking his head sadly. "She just fell asleep crying into my chest."

"She hugged you?" Max ask surprise. "But I mean, you let her hug you?"

"What?" Bruce shrugs as Max looks at him with an open mouth.

"Nothing." she shakes her head. "I'll just come and check on her later."

Bruce nods and they both walk away.

---------

Max looks up when she hears the elevator doors open. She sees a slowly walking Elena wearing hot pink sweat pants and a white tank top. She was also wearing fuzzy slippers on her feet.

"Nice bunny slippers." Max says once the other girl got closer to her.

"Thanks, they were a gift from… Terri." Elena says quietly.

"Let me guess, he said something about it reminding it about you."

"Strangely, yes. I just don't understand what fuzzy bunnies have to do with me. Specially pink ones."

"Because they are so cute, like you." a soft voice says from next to them. "Even though your more than cute, you are beautiful."

Max and Elena turn to look at Terri, who is lying down with a hand over his head.

"How do you feel?" Max ask getting close to his bed.

"Like a truck just ran over me like a thousand times." he answers making Elena smile softly. "Elena, sweetie, how are you doing?"

Elena just stands at a distance looking at him. Max turns to her when she doesn't answer and sees the tears in the other girl's eyes.

"I had better days." she answers after a while and takes a seat on the other side of him. "I am happy to see you awake."

He grabs her hand and squeezes it a little.

"I love you." he says.

"Don't talk right now, honey. Just take it easy." Elena says pushing back his hair. "I want you up and running soon."

Elena then softly puts her head on his chest and looks up into his eyes.

"I'll be running after you soon enough." he says playing with her long hair. "I will never stop doing that."

"You had that much fun, huh."

"With you there is never a dull day or night." he says placing a kiss on her nose. "So why are you out of bed?"

Elena gives a small shrug.

"As a woman I have more strength than you."

"Is that so?"

"Yes don't you remember that from our science class. Women are more physically able to withstand a heavy beating. It's in our genes." she begins to trace the lines of his face. "Terri, I am so sorry for what happened. If I would have known I would have never let you in on this. This is my fight. No one else's."

"No, that is not right. This is my fight too. This is our fight. You might not consider me as part of your family, but I sure consider you part of mine. The moment you enter this," he says signaling to his heart. "you became a part of me."

"Terri…"

"I don't care if you say you don't love me. Or you were just using me or whatever else you want to do to push me away. You might not be in love with me yet, but I know you are getting there." he holds her hands tightly. "You can't deny that. You can't deny me. We are in this together."

"Okay, Terri, I understand." she gives him a small smile. "Now will you please go back to sleep and calm down. You are having problems breathing here."

He gives her a small smile and closes his eyes. Once his breathing becomes steady it begins to lull Elena into sleep too. So just as her eyes closes completely in sleep five words slip out of her mouth.

"I love you too, Terri."

--------

"What are you doing over here?" Bruce says as he reaches Max who is sitting on his computer chair.

"I need to give the lovebirds some privacy so I am checking on what we just got." Max answer twirling around to face Bruce Wayne.

"Has there been any changes?" he ask rubbing his face.

"Terri, woke up about an hour ago."

"Why didn't you call me." he says walking over to the couple.

"He wanted to be alone with Elena, Bruce. He barely even notice me. They didn't even notice when I left them alone. Anyway they are both asleep now."

"Oh." Bruce says sitting down looking more tired than ever.

"Are you alright?" Max says looking with concern to the older man.

"I am just tired. Very tired."

Max nods with agreement.


	23. Waking Up

-1Chapter 23- Waking Up

"Elena, you need to lay down." Max says crossing her arms over her chest impatience evident in her voice.

She is standing near the training room by the bat cave trying to convince the young woman to go back to bed and get some much needed rest as she taps her right foot on the stone ground. The problem is she can't persuade her. Only one person she knows can make her stop this nonsense, but unfortunately he has gone into another comma like state.

"I need to be prepare." its all of what the dark hair beauty says.

"No, you need to take some well needed sleep. If you are not here training you are sitting next to Terri." Max says walking towards her friend. "I am afraid that you will pass out soon."

"I'll be fine, Max. Besides I can't rest till Terri is out of that state in which he is in." Elena says sitting down. "When I try to sleep the guilt fills my mind and dreams."

"Oh, Elena." Max says trying to hug her friend.

Elena shakes her head at her and gets up once more.

"I need to be ready for next time. I cannot rest until, that man" she spats out those words "and his group or whatever they are is stopped. They almost killed us and we barely got away. Imagine if I haven't gone back."

"He will wake up soon and stay up. You'll see, but I doubt he will like to see you like this. He would kill us if he knows we haven't done anything to get you to rest." Max says.

"I'll rest when I die." Elena says turning her back to the other woman.

After days of little sleep Elena's reflexes has became slow. So when Max lunges at her and puts a needle to her neck she is unable to stop it and soon she succumbs to darkness.

"I am sorry, Elena, but you wouldn't listen to me. This is for your own good. For all of ours." Max says as she begins to half carry and half drag the other woman.

Bruce Wayne, turns to the sound of a grunting Max and a lightly snoring Elena.

"I told you, you weren't going to convince her." Bruce says with a tight smile.

"Oh, hush and help me get her next to Terri." Max answers leaning against a table for support.

"What is going on here?" another woman's voice is heard.

"Barbara… what are you doing here?" Bruce says as Max continues to drag the other woman.

"I was curious as to why there hasn't been an appearance from Batman, but I see why." she says looking over at one of the beds. "What happen to him… them?" she says signaling over to where Max and the rest of the youngster where.

"They were caught of guard and barely made it out alive." Max says joining the two adults. "We were way over our heads."

"We?" the former batgirl ask.

"Yes, we. I was there as well, but left before the fight started. I just got back in time to get them out of there." Max says putting one hand on her hip.

"I didn't think you will allow a woman to join your group after what happen with me." Barbara says raising an eyebrow at the original batman.

"I didn't." he states firmly. "We just join forces to help her. We have a common goal, even though hers is more personal."

"Meaning."

"These people are responsible for her family's death." Max says.

-----

"So, she is the granddaughter of Dick and Selina." Barbara says looking at her former costume between Robin's and the original one of Nightwing's. (Elena has the other)

"Yes," Bruce answers looking away. "I have to say I was shocked at first, but after a while…"

"How could he? I mean she is…was a criminal?" she shakes her head sadly. "So he… they are… dead?"

"Yes, Selina died sometime ago. It seems that this person wanted to erase someone's family out of the map of the world."

"Why you say that?"

"She is the only surviving member."

"Catwoman, huh? I've heard the rumors of her being back, but she is more stealthier than the original. There is no footage of her. Just a few encounters and not even those people are sure of what they saw." Barbara says looking at Bruce once more. "Not to mention how different she was being describe."

"Well, its in the blood. Look at her grandparents. Even her parents. The great Huntress is her mother and her dad does not fall short either."

"And also, Terri and her." she chuckles and shakes her head sadly. "Like father like son, huh. You both can't resist that woman's tactics."

"I guess not." he says smiling sadly.

"I just hope that doesn't get Terri killed. Just like her grandmother almost got you killed. Well, before she left." she gives him a small smile but her eyes are full of sorrow. "I never saw what she had. I guess it's a guy thing. I must go, now. I don't want to worry my husband."

"Bye, Barbara."

"Goodbye, Bruce, just make sure your son survives this, too." she kisses him lightly on the cheek and walks away.

------

"Elena…" a hoarse voice says. "Elena…love…"

"Terri?" Max says standing above Terri. "Terri, can you hear me?"

The young man looks up at his best friend with piercing blue eyes.

"Max… Where is Elena?" he finally ask in a slightly clearer voice.

"She is lying next to you. She can't hear you right." Max after seeing the intense look on her friends eyes. "We had to sedate her when she refuse to go to sleep."

Terri chuckles at her words.

"Can I have something to drink, please?" he says when he starts coughing.

"Sure." Max says walking away.

When she comes back she find Terri sitting near Elena holding her hand in one hand and caressing her face with the other.

"She is beautiful." he states taking the water. "With such a spirit."

"She is too wild if you ask me. I don't know how you went from the calm Dana to the wild Elena. I like her, don't get me wrong but she seems so different. I thought you wanted your personal life to be different from that of being Batman." Max says sitting across from Terri.

"So did I. Then I met her." he answers shrugging.

"It's good to see you up, Terri." Bruce's voice echoes around the area. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." he says looking at his father. "Just soar and still a little tired, but I still don't want to sleep. I feel like I have been asleep for ages."

"Its been more like a week." Max says giving her friend her best smile when he turns to glare at her.

"Has it really been that long?"

Bruce nods but doesn't say anything. He just look at the scene in front of him. His son holding the hand of the woman he loves as she sleeps, finally thanks to the sedatives forcibly put on her. His best friend also looking intently at the two lovers.

"Has the commissioner left yet?" Max ask after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes." Bruce only answers.

Max nods and heads towards the older man leaving the couple to be alone, together. Just no one to interrupt what happens between them.

Terri soon finds himself brushing back Elena's hair from her face.

"I hope you wake up soon, love. I don't know how much longer I can be without you." he says planting a kiss on her forehead.

Okay, leave a review please and thank you.

Oh, and Terri's been sort of in and out of conscious since last time. Just making sure you knew and I made it clear. Don't know why I decided to Barbara there. It was a whim I guess.


	24. Out

-1Chapter 24- Out

Okay, don't forge to review when you finish reading this chapter and thanks for the love.

The slowly walking figure of a woman makes their way to that of a man silently sitting in front of the computer. The man has his head resting on one of his hands and he looks down at a picture he is holding in the other.

A picture of himself holding in his arms the love of his life. The long dark hair beauty who took no time in taking his heart. The picture was taken when they started dating. Before the secrets where unfolded, and turmoil once again unleash in this young man's life.

The woman gently puts a hand on his shoulder.

"I see you are finally up." the man says turning with his chair to be face to face with her.

"Well, you know me. Only dead can you find me resting more than this." she says with a smile.

He doesn't smile back he just looks into her eyes with all the intense emotions he has been feeling as at lately. She can feel everything from his eyes and it was making her feel very uneasy. She starts looking around trying to look at anything but his eyes.

"I hate it when you say that." he finally says breaking the silence, and before she can turn around she finds herself in a strong embrace. His scent making her ease onto his chest. "Every time you say that I feel like I am going to lose you."

He finishes placing a kiss on the top of her head and smelling her hair. Her scent. Who she is, always will be.

"I will always be with you. No matter what."

At the entrance to the bat cave stands Bruce Wayne. His heart begins to feel for his son. No matter how fond he has become of Elena Torres, there is something about her relationship with Terri that he feels will end in a heartbreak.

Love and the Batman always did. The complications of being a hero.

"Lets go up to our room." she says pulling away from their embrace and caressing his face. "I want you go hold me tight tonight. I want to be able to feel you by me all night long."

"Are you sure? I…" he says raking his hair with a hand. "I think we should stay down here, just incase."

"Alright, if you want to stay down here. Its okay." she says with a force smile. "You should go ahead and head to bed again. You seem tired."

"What about you?" he says after giving her a light kiss on the cheek.

"I just woke up. I'll just go ahead and make some more research." she kisses him on the lips with passionately, making him pull away unsure of the actions. "I'll be back to sleep soon." she finishes with her voice quivering a little at his action.

He nods and begins to walk away slowly. After he gets closer to the beds set up for them he looks back at and sees how her eyes have sadden.

"Elena, I just want you to know…"

"Its okay Terri. Go on and sleep. I'll be fine."

"But…"

"Sleep." she orders softly.

He nods and gets into his bed. After about ten minutes Elena takes his vacated seat.

"How long have you been standing there." she says very softly so that only the person standing in the shadows can hear her.

"Long enough." Bruce Wayne answers. "He is afraid, you know that?"

"He shouldn't be. I know we all die eventually, but we have to live for the moment. If he just wont give us a moment and I am gone tomorrow he is going to wish he would have hold me." Elena finishes with a sniff.

"What makes you think that it would be you that perishes?" Bruce answers.

She doesn't even take a moment to think about it before she answers.

"Because I will give up my own life before anything else will happen to him. I would even make a deal with the devil to make sure he survives this…thing."

"You should tell him." Bruce says quietly. "How you feel, you should tell him. He told you what he feels for you."

"I think if he doesn't know, and something does go wrong, it just wont hurt as much." Elena says looking at him. "The pain will soon disappear, hopefully."

"Elena…"

"Don't, Bruce, just don't. You know I am right. You know as well as I do something can go wrong. You also know that it's better to live for now and not the future. Not with how my family has perish and how they are still after me."

Tears are now glistening on her eyes.

"You should go get some rest." Bruce says.

She nods and heads towards the elevators and Bruce nods at her as he steps out of the way.

"Goodnight."

"Night."

--------------------

_Went out, be back in a while._

_Elena._

_----------------_

"Where is she?" Terri begins to say irritated.

Bruce is trying to calm him down as he tries to jump off his bed.

"Terri, calm down. She went to sleep in your bedroom. She wasn't feeling like sleeping here anymore. I told her she can go. She is fine now, and as long as she rest she will be fine." Bruce says calmly.

"So she is upstairs?" Terri says calmly.

"Yes, what has you so out of sorts?" Bruce says worrying of how Terri has woken up.

"I had a nightmare, and they took her. She just went outside for some air, and they took her." he looks at Bruce's eyes. "I just want to know she is alright. I should have gone up with her like she wanted. She just wanted to spend time with me, and I wouldn't give her that."

"Bruce, we have a problem." Max says running over to the two men.

"Elena!?" Terri says standing up quickly.

Max nods and hands over the piece of paper in her hand.

"Damn." Bruce Wayne says after looking at Terri's and Max's look.

-------------------

"Wakey, wakey." a voice says loud enough to make Elena open her eyes. "Come on sweetheart, you have to be a good woman and at least look into the eyes of the man whose home is sheltering you."

Elena looks up and stares in anger at the man in front of her.

"You!" she says with disgust in her voice.

So who is that, huh? Review and you'll find out. Hopefully soon.


	25. A New Leader

-1Chapter 25- A New Leader

Okay, here is the next chapter. I know its sooner than usual, but that is a good thing. Anyway I hope you like it and review. I also want to thank Ratdogtwo for always reviewing.

"As I see it now, you have two options, love." a man whispers into the ear of Elena Torres. "Your choice."

After he says that a door opens revealing an older woman who Elena thought she will never see alive.

"Here are your options, sweetheart."

------------

"It has been almost two weeks and we haven't found her. There is no sign of her anywhere." Terri says walking from side to side in the bat cave.

He is now almost fully recovered but haven't gone out yet. 'They' wouldn't let him.

"Terri…" Max tries to calm her best friend but he interrupts.

"Don't, just don't, Max. I appreciate you trying to calm me down. I really do, but you can't. Not anymore. She is out there and I am afraid for her life. I can't loose her." he says taking a sit on the floor. "I need her with me."

At that moment a ding is heard from the elevators. All three people turn to stare at the elevator doors hopping to see the dark hair beauty.

A loud synchronized groan is heard when an elderly lady steps out the elevator.

"What?" she says. "It sounds like you guys where expecting someone else."

"We are." Max answers as Terri's face falls and Bruce looks away.

"So there has been no word from her." the former batgirl ask.

"None." Max says quietly.

"How are you holding up?" the woman ask the boy on the floor slowly walking towards him.

"What do you think? How will you feel if your husband disappears with no trace. Just a simple note and that was weeks ago." Terri ask sarcastically.

"Why are you here, Barbara?" Bruce ask the woman.

"I think its time for Batman to reappear." the older woman answers trying to sound professional. "The city has recently been atta…"

"The only way that Batman will come out to help you is if Elena is by my side or it has anything to do with her disappearance." Terri interrupts. "I am through with this. Once I find her I am going to leave this place and this line of work and live my life peacefully. Maybe even have a family."

His words left the other occupants speechless.

"You can't be serious." Max finally ask.

"I don't blame you kid." Barbara answers looking over at Bruce. "We all understand."

Bruce nods still unable to talk. He is just so speechless.

"You will leave us all behind." Max continues. "Your friends and family. What happens if she was just playing us? You? Would you still do that?"

"Yes." Terri says more firmly. "When this is over. I am out. I will not change my mind."

"Would you still help us before you retire, son." Barbara ask.

Terri takes a deep breath before answering. He looks at his father and Bruce nods to him.

"Fine, I'll do it for now." he gets up and goes into business mode. "So what has been troubling you?"

"It seems like the jokers has a new leader." she continues before she can be interrupted. "It seems it's a woman. A woman that has been describe as being covered from head to toe in black. Long black hair…"

"What are you trying to say?" Terri hisses through clench teeth.

"I am not trying to say anything. I am just describing what we know of the new leader." Barbara says emotionless.

"Get out." Terri says lowly, but being said as a command not to ignore. "Get the hell out, now."

"Look, I am not trying to say Elena left you to turn evil. Not at all. I am just warning you of the possibilities."

"You better go, Barbara." Bruce says softly.

"Alright, I'll go." Barbara says once more stepping into the elevator. "Just think about it." she says before disappearing.

"I can't believe the nerve of that woman. How can she say…" Terri trails of burying his face in his hands before looking at the other two once more. "You don't believe what she said?"

Max looks away and Bruce just looks at his son.

"I don't know what to tell you." Bruce finally says. "We don't know much about her. Not to mention the way she started things where to…"

Terri stiffens when his dad trails off.

A loud bang makes Max turn to look at her friend. She sees his arm stiffly at his side and his right hand bleeding.

"Terri!" she exclaims running towards him.

Before she can grab his injure appendage he pulls away.

"Don't touch me." he says through his clench teeth all the time looking at his father. "What do you think, old man?"

"I cannot tell you what to do anymore. You're a grown up now and whatever I tell you won't matter." Bruce says looking into the eyes of his son. "All I can say is I hope Barbara is wrong. And if she isn't I hope there is good explanation to all of this rumors."

Terri nods and gives a small smile.

"I guess I better go and get ready."

"Let me fix your hand first." Max says trying to grab his hand once more.

Terri shakes his head and walks away to get dress and hunt the night once more.

Max turns to Bruce and the older man shakes his head. That makes Max let out a sob for her dear friend.

----------------

"Tonight might be the night." the man says to the woman dress in all black. "What would you do if you face him tonight?"

"Show no mercy." the woman answers before exiting her room and entering the meeting room. "Lets go."

What will happen next? Where is Elena? You'll have to wait and see.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26-

Okay, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it and please don't forget to review. I appreciate everybody's reviews.

"How's it looking?" Bruce Wayne asks his son.

"Calm, I don't see any disturbances." He answers happily.

For the last thing he wants to find out is that Barbara is right. He doesn't want to find out that the woman he loves has left him and switch sides.

"Just be careful, Terry. You are still not at one hundred percent and I don't want you to get hurt." Max voice is heard.

"Don't worry; I hope I won't get hurt either." He answers back. "Hold on I see something. I'll talk to you guys later. I need to check this out."

"You think he is going to be alright." Max turns to the older man close to her.

"Yeah, he will eventually be alright." Bruce Wayne answers with a sigh.

"How about if we find out that Elena has turn to the other side?"

"Do you think she is bad now?" He asks studying her movements.

"I don't know. I want to say no, but you never know. I don't know her that well. All I know is that for my best friend's sake I hope she didn't and if she did she has one hell of a good excuse."

Bruce nods at her.

Terry looks at the sight below. He sees a group of people standing around looking out towards the street as if looking for something or someone.

"They are late." A woman says. "I don't like being stood up or made to wait."

"Well, if they do show up we will show what happens to people that do that to us." One of the men says as the others nod in agreement.

"No need for violence." A woman's voice is heard from across the street. "We were just taking precaution."

"Yeah, wouldn't want the bats to ruing our fun." A man's voice is heard as the man walks into the light. "To make things more interesting…" the man that now look like a joker to Terry trails of and before any of the people across the street could register the movement they are engulf in a smoke and fall to the ground.

"Grab them and take them." The woman that just arrives and shows she is the leader says. "We don't want any unwanted visitor's."

The woman makes a movement and then Batman's view is bloke. When he finally looks down he finds the street deserted.

"Damn." He says out loud.

"Didn't your mother ever thought you not to curse?" The same woman's voice from heard behind him.

Terry turns to be face to face with a short woman wearing tight black leather pants, black leather tank top, and she had black gloves cut off at the knuckles that were goes up to her elbows. Something about the way she was standing on her tall boots reminded him of someone. Only this woman's hair was cut to her shoulders and had springy dark curls with streaks of blue and purple.

"Who are you and what are you doing here with those criminals?" Batman asks after finding his breath, because for one second he thought it was his beloved.

He couldn't see the woman's face but he knew in his heart it couldn't be her. She would never betray him, just like he would never betray her.

"That is none of your business. Besides Batman has been known to be a great detective, figure it out." She says coldly.

"What are you doing here then? You want to mock me." He says standing to his full height in front of her.

She doesn't even flinch in his movement.

"Oh, I am just doing you a favor, well let's say I am giving you a warning. If you play with fire you will get burned. Believe me you don't want to mess with me." She winks at him and blows him a kiss before she disappears with a puff of black smoke.

"Where did she go?" Max asks.

"It's just an illusion, just like how the others disappear." Bruce says.

"That is so cool, bad, but cool." Max says.

"Can we concentrate on what is important here?" Terri's annoy voice is heard. "This cannot be good. These tricks they have can't be good."

"Come back to the cave." Bruce says. "We have a lot to talk about here."

"I'll be there soon." Terri says making his way back.

This was big. For the first time in a long time Batman has no idea if he can handle this by himself.

"Do you think that was her?" Max says turning to the older man.

On the big screen was a look at the new woman that has appeared and Catwoman.

"I don't know but other than a few differences, I…"

"You believe it will be her." Max finishes.

"Same height, body figure, that hair she could have just changed it."

Max lets out a breath.

"Poor, Ter. How would he take the news? I don't think he will be able to survive this news. He loves her so much."

"Hey," Elena says walking to the older woman. "How are you feeling? Have they hurt you?"

"No, I am doing well. How about you, sweetie, how have you been doing?"

"What do you think? I saw him tonight. You should have seen the hurt in his eyes I wish I could have run to him and tell him everything. To reassure him that everything would be alright." Elena says burying her face in his hands. "I love him so much and I miss him so."

"You think he would take you back after this? Stop and smell the roses, Elena, he is a good man and he will not forgive this. I know, he is like his father so much." The older woman says looking away. "If its one thing they hate is betrayal."

"He is not like him. He is different and I know he will understand and take me back because he loves me as much as I love him." Elena then runs off into her bedroom.

"I hope you're right. I really do."

Okay, I actually feel iffy about this chapter. I started it and stop, but I don't know. So leave a review. I am trying to be obscure in some stuff. I just don't want you to know all the details yet.

So if you have figure things out kudos to you. You get a gold star and a happy face.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27-

Okay here is the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it and you will leave a review for me. They make me so happy.

"Where is she?" Elena bellows the moment she burst into the main room. "What have you done to her?"

"Ah, ah, ah, Miss Torres, you have to be a good girl if you want to keep her safe." The dark hair young woman growls at him. "Good, now that are a silent little kitty I will tell you what happen. Sweetie," he says touching her face. "I know what you did. You deliberately disobeyed me and talk to him. You know our conditions, and since you didn't tell him anything I decided to give you another chance. Of course that doesn't mean that you won't get punish."

"Where is she?" Elena says through clench teeth.

"I have her at a safe place don't worry."

"How can I not worry?" She says softer now. "I am worry that you are going to do something to her, especially with those people that we brought in earlier."

"Don't concern yourself with this. You just do what I tell you and everything will be okay at the end." He finishes with a sultry smile.

Elena Torres nods slightly and walks out to go to her own chambers to think, to wish that she would be dead once more.

She can no longer take the pain of having a broken heart. She hates being the strong one all the time, and her love, Terry, relived her at times of that duty. With him she could be as vulnerable as she can let herself be for she knew he always be there for her.

Only that was in the pass. She can no longer claim the same thing. He will never feel the same for her. Not when he finds out what she has done.

Yet he is still her one true love that no matter what happens in the end she will always cherish with all her heart.

"Terri, please sit down." Max says looking at her pacing best friend with concern.

"I can't." He almost screams he pauses and takes a deep breath. "I don't know what to do. I know that is her. They are forcing her to do so."

"What makes you think that she would be force to do so? Is there anyway for that to happen?" Max asks. "Other than us she has no one and if she really loves you she wouldn't have gone to them."

"What are you trying to say? I hope you are not insinuating that she would go to those, aw, on her own." Terri says turning angrily to his best friend.

Or now ex best friend.

"Hold on there you two for a second." Bruce says getting the attention of the two young adults. "Yeah, I can almost agree that that person that confronted you is Elena. Am I one hundred percent sure about it? No, so let's just see this person as a new adversary. The consequence of seeing her as someone we know or love," Bruce says signaling to his son. ", Would make us unable to take care of things."

"You're going to need back up." Max says looking at both men. "And don't tell me no because it wont work. Either let me help you guys or we won't be able to get to the bottom of this."

"But you already help us a lot." Terri tries to steer the conversation from the true meaning of the words utter.

"You know I am not talking about that. You also know exactly what I am talking about. I am not taking no for an answer." The woman says crossing her arms over her chest. "You know you need me, Ter."

Terri takes of his masks and looks over to his father. He knows how truthful her words are. If there is anyway for them to get to the bottom of this and save his love from self destruction he will need help.

Terri looks over to the older man. Wondering what he is thinking about this situation and of how right his best friend is.

Could they risk the life of another person he cares about? Is the love he feels for the other woman deep enough to risk his best friend's live?

Decision, decisions.

"How is the experiment going?" The man dress in a dark suit says reaching his new associates.

"Why don't you go see for yourself?" The woman states opening the door leading to a white room that has a wall that is half full of windows.

"It's amazing." He states lifting the woman's face. "She already looks about ten years younger. It's it all it does?"

"For now yes. We are hoping to eventually be able to make it work so that one day it will give us immortality." The woman says with a certain crazy gleam in her eyes. "But to be able to turn back the years is a good thing right now. Imagine how much longer we can live."

The man nods before studying the woman that is slowly losing years in her face and body.

"Beautiful, if she becomes any younger I think I will keep her to be my mistress. That is the moment we dispose of her granddaughter after having some fun with that child that is."

The man rubs his hands together with an evil smirk on his lips. His eyes shinning as a new idea goes through his mind.

Oh the possibilities.

Alright people if you want to find out what is going to be next you know what to do.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28-

Sorry for the long wait I had a bit of writer's block for this story.

"I didn't think you will get the message." The woman voice says from behind Max.

A few hours earlier Max received a very scramble message that of course she was able to open and understand it. Or she thought she did.

"What are you doing here?" Max says standing up and giving the smaller woman a hard look. "I know you are working for the bad guys and you turned."

"If you truly believed that you wouldn't be here." Elena Torres says walking out of the shadows. "I just… never mind. I am sorry for wasting your time."

The mysterious and small woman turns to leave.

"Elena, what is going on here?"

"First you should stay away from there and come over here. I don't want anyone seeing and later me and linking us together."

"We are on top of the tallest and most abandon building in Gotham, what is there for you to worry about?"

"You have no idea what is out there. Mister Wayne and Terry had a good idea of keeping you out of this."

"Elena…" Max tries to cut in.

"Do you have a family or at least someone you love?" She hesitates for a second before continuing. "Then you find that you will have to make some decision to protect those you love even if that decision would destroy that which you had. All that matters still is that they are alright."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I had to make a choice. I am not proud of it. I am not even sure it was a good one, none the less I made a decision. I know I have no right to ask you for anything. To be honest with you I know I am way over my head." Elena stops and looks up into the moon before continuing. "I just want to ask you for a favor. Just… take care of Terry, will ya. I am so worried about him. Last time I saw him he didn't look good."

"What did you expect, Elena? You just left without a word and…"

"I know, I know. I have a reason to do what I did, and no I can't tell you. Yes at first I did came here to ask you for some help, but honestly you can't help me. No one can. What I do know is that you can make sure that the one I care for is alright. That is all I am asking for. Just make sure he doesn't do anything irrational."

Max nods slowly at her.

"I will. Don't sweat about it; just make sure that you come out of this, Elena. I could deal with his mood swings right now, but if something happens to you I don't think anybody can do anything to help him."

"He'll be fine, don't worry. Just know that I love him, and hopefully nothing will happen to him because of me. He deserves better than that." She looks around then back at the other woman. "Goodbye Max."

The small woman then walks towards a door and stops to whispers to a seemingly empty area.

"I love you, Ter." She says before walking away dropping the tracer on her way out.

"I can't believe you follow me." Max says turning to that empty area as Batman appears. "Why would you do that?"

"Well last time someone left like that from the mansion they didn't come back." Batman says picking up the tracer. "I just didn't want it to be repeated."

"She knows you so well." Max says indicating to his hand.

"Yeah she does. Unfortunately I don't know her as well as she knows me. If that was the case I would have figure what is bothering her."

"Come on hero, let's get back to the cave and see what I can get from that message."

"What the hell is going on here?" Elena asks as she is being drag to the thrown room by two massive boulders, err, men.

"Why, Elena, we have found your little secret out, and you have deceit me for the last time." The boss jerk says.

"No, don't do anything to her, please. I didn't say anything, I swear. I just wanted to make sure he was alright. Just keep her out."

"Your right it's no her fault she has you for a granddaughter. She won't be harm, but you will not live to see another day." The man says snapping his fingers as four other men follow the two carrying her.

"Please, can I see her at least one more time? Please I beg you."

"Stop!" He orders before clapping his hands twice.

A door to the man left opens and out comes a beautiful tall blond with a crown on. Elena looks confusedly at the woman that looks to be only a few years older than her.

'It can't be.' Elena thinks looking at the woman then the man.

The man just smiles at her before she is lead away to her death.

"Grandma!" She screams one more time.

In the bat cave Max and Bruce Wayne watch Terry pace in front of them. No one has dared say a word since the two arrive.

Just as Terry was about to speak the doors to the elevator open and out collapses a wounded woman.

Terry runs to the fragile body before letting out a strangle cry.

Back in Elena's former living arrangement, the rejunivated Selina Kyle massages the man that has made her family's life miserable. The only problem is she can't control her actions. For if she did she would have already taken care of him.

With the little thoughts she is allow to have she is hoping that her granddaughter will make it out alive. She is her granddaughter, not to mention the Huntress' daughter.

She sighs before facing her supposed 'love'. How she hates him.

Okay I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I having a bit of problems writing more but I hope it is not so obvious. Until next time, and I hope it'll be soon.


	29. Sacrifices?

-1Chapter 29- Sacrifices?

Sorry for the long wait. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter for the end is near by. I am not sure how many more chapters but I know it is near.

"Oh my goodness." Max exclaims seeing the fragile looking woman on her best friends arms. "Is she…"

"She is still breathing but very slowly. We need to take her to the hospital." Terry says heading towards the inside of the elevator.

"No!" a soft voice says.

"You can die if I don't take you there." Terri says annoy at his ex girlfriend's request.

"If I go there I will for sure die."

"What do you mean? You have to tell me the truth, Elena, no more games. What the heck is going on." Terri says frustrated at the situation.

"I can't tell you. I am sorry. There are a lot of lives at stake here." she drops from his arms slowly limping away. "I shouldn't have come here. It was a mistake."

"Elena…" Max begins.

"No, Max. I am honestly truly sorry to have gotten you guys into this. Shoot, I even regret meeting you guys."

"You aren't being honest." Terri begins given her a sad look.

"You will think that, but this is one of the truest things I have ever told any of you."

"One? Which is the others?" Bruce asks finally looking at the confuse woman.

She turns to Terri as an answer.

"What…" Terri begins.

"Oh I see." Bruce Wayne says as a small smile plays in Max's face.

At that moment a loud sound is heard throughout the cave. Max then sees Elena's body fall forward and Terri barely reaching out in time to stop her from hitting the floor.

After that Max turns to see Bruce holding a weapon that looks to much as a gun.

"What the…" Terri says with anger shinning in his eyes.

"Tranquilizer." the former Batman says placing the weapon on the table next to him. "We need for heal her at least before she goes off again."

"No, she is not going anywhere." Terri says taking the woman over to one of the beds. "We will heal her but I will tie her to me, if I need to, to keep her here in the bat cave and where I can see her. I am tired of this cat and mouse game…"

"Don't you mean cat and bat game?" Max asks receiving a dark look from her friend.

"Like I was saying, she will stay here and this time I will not leave her for a moment no matter what." Terri finishes.

"I agree, there is something more going on here. She will not be able to handle it herself." Bruce says. "We need to find out what is going on. We need to hear what happened to her."

"You guys are right. We need to finish this for her. For her family." Max says sadly. "She has nobody left."

"No, she has somebody. She has me." Terri says staring intently on the pale face of the woman he loves as he caresses her face. "I will never leave her. Not till she kicks me out of her life, but for a good reason. For the right reasons."

"What reasons will that be, Terri? She has been breaking up with you a lot and you don't seem to get the point." Max asks quietly.

"The only reason I don't listen to her is because she is only doing so for other reasons. Wrong reasons. The moment she tells me she doesn't love me anymore and she has found someone else, even if she is just bored and tired of my presence, that is when I will let her go not to mention it is her true honest words. Not because she thinks it's the right thing. Or to protect me and us. I am the one that has to protect her. Not the other way around."

Max looks at her friends face. She can't read his eyes because he is looking down at the woman lying in front of them, yet even so she knows he is saying the truth. Every word utter from his mouth is the honest true. The truth from way inside his heart. He will live, die and kill for her. That is how much he loves her.

Just as Max's new friend is willing to leave him to protect him. To sacrifice her own heart for him.

Max lets out a sigh before looking over to the older man.

"How much time do we have till she wakes up?" Max asks him.

"Probably a few more hours than the last tranquilizer did." Bruce answers.

"That still doesn't give us enough time." Max comments.

"No it doesn't so we need to get started now." he answers.

--------------

Terri is later woken by the sound of soft moan. When he was once a heavy sleeper, that will probably sleep through the Armageddon, he has become an easy man to wake up. It all had to do when the love of his life left him while he was sleeping.

At first he barely registers he surroundings, that is until the moan reaches his ears once more.

Rubbing his eyes he gets up and heads to the bed.

"Elena…" he says softly.

The woman in question opens her eyes to stare up to the loving eyes of who was once her lover. She quickly notices his eyes feeling with anger.

"Terri?" she finally asks.

"What the hell have you been doing all this time? Look at how you appear here tonight. You could have died." he begins pacing around. "Are you trying to get yourself kill? Do you think it will be a great way to die by letting me be helpless to helping you?"

"Ter…"

"Don't interrupt, I am not finish yet." he says cutting her shortly making her shut her mouth. "God, do you even understand how I felt the moment you fell through the elevator? My heart literally stopped. I thought I was dying there with you in my arms." he stops and looks at her. After about a minute of silence he once more speaks loudly. "So, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I had no choice. They have… They have my grandma." Elena says looking away. "What is worst is that they still have her." she finishes sniffing.

"I thought she was…"

"Dead? Yeah so did I, but not only is she alive…they did something to her. She is not the same and they are controlling her."

"What do you mean she is not the same?" he asks.

"I have already talked to much." Elena says sitting up once more. "I have to go."

She tries to walk away but he quickly stops her holding her arms tightly.

"If you honestly think that I will let you go again you must have hit your head as well tonight. I am not and will not let you go. Do you hear me? We are all in this together, Elena. This is bigger than you think."

"Do you think I don't know that, Terri? They could kill all of us your mom and brother. Do you really want that?" she takes a deep breath before continuing. "Are you willing to risks their lives for me?"

"I…I…"

Okay I think this is a good place to stop the chapter. You guys know what to do. Till next time.


	30. Plan in Action

-1Chapter 30- Plan in Action

So, so sorry for the long wait. My internet has been down so I haven't updated any of my stories in a long while. Sorry, so on with the story.

"Well? Are you? Would you do such a thing?" she says looking at the man she loves with so much pain reflected on her tire eyes.

She wishes she didn't have to put anyone through this, specially him. She knows that she will die and kill for him, but that doesn't mean he has to do that or sacrifice anything for her.

Not his family.

"I don't think it would get to that." he finally says avoiding the question.

"What makes you so sure." she says crossing her arm over her chest and looking at him carefully. "Terri, they killed my father, my mother, grandfather and for a long time I thought my grandmother. But she is going through a worse time now, something worst than death. They are controlling her. Who knows what she is going through right now."

Terri just gaps at her. He stares at the woman he is willing to do anything for as she fights of the tears in her eyes as she speaks what is on her mind.

She is giving him the million dollar question.

Would he be willing to risk his mother and brother for her?

Would he be able to leave one of them high and dry?

"I want you to know that I don't want you to chose. I would never do that to you." she gets close to him. "I love you, Terri. The last thing I want to happen to you and your love ones is to go through the same thing I've gone and still am going through."

"I understand what you are saying, Elena. I truly do, but I am not letting you go. You have to understand that. You come with these problems and I accept them. I want you to know that I am sticking by your side no matter what. Through thick and thin. Through richer and poorer…"

"Now you are just messing with me." she says giving him a soft smile.

"What makes you say that?" he questions with an innocent look on his face getting the wanted distraction.

"We aren't getting married here." she then licks her lips slowly before an idea pops into her head. "But if you want to we could probably find a place were we can have midnight wedding or something."

His jaw drops open for a second before he pulls himself together and answers.

"Are you proposing to me?" he asks. "If you are I would like to see the ring that will prove our love to the whole world. You know the one: fourteen k gold with a huge diamond in the middle that you can see the bling from two blocks away, maybe more. I like to show off you know."

She lets out a snort.

"You should know me better by know. I wont do that to you." she shrugs. "I will get you a tattoo on your neck or forehead, your choice of course," she says innocently. "saying that you are property of Elena Torres."

"Okay, if I get that you will get one saying you are property of Terri McGuiness." he answers grabbing her arm and pulling her to the elevator.

"Where are we going?" she says pulling away.

"Well to get our tattoo, where else would we go now?"

"If you two are done flirting I suggest we go get your mother and brother." Bruce Wayne says as the elevator doors opens.

The couple turn to find the elderly man and their spunky friend.

"I also think it is time to bring out our secret weapon." Max says with a knowing light in her eyes.

"What secret weapon?" Elena says.

"No, not yet." Bruce says ignoring the woman's question. "I still think we need to keep that quite."

"How about if we run into any problems?" Max says pouting.

"Then Catwoman will be there as back up." Elena says trying to straighten up.

"No!" both Terri and Bruce chorus at the same time.

Max raises an eyebrow at the men.

"You are not well." Bruce says.

"So you are not taking a step out of the bat cave." Terri continuous perfectly.

"No matter what."

"And I will tie you down. It wont matter if you hate me for a while as long as you are safe." Terri finishes.

The girls stare at them as the whole time they said that without a second thought. It was like only one person was talking.

"Okay…" Max begins.

"Then what is the plan?" Elena blurts out after the she gets out of her daze. "You know that you can't go by yourself."

"I will go with Batman," Bruce says signaling towards Terri. "and talk to his mom while my bat friend keeps an eye out. Meanwhile you will be a good little girl," he says earning a glare from the girl. "and stay here and help Max in finding a quick and painless way to disappear two people without any trouble."

Terri walks to her and turns her around to face him.

"This is very important, sweetie. You are an expert in doing this kind of stuff and just disappear from the face of the earth. I remember you have been able to get out of the radar for a long time." he says smiling sadly.

"Yeah, but it is easy for me since I have places and ways to hide myself." she says pulling some of her short strands away from her face. "How about if I fail with this? You will never forgive me."

"Don't think that way. Stay positive here." he then looks towards Bruce. "We all need to stay positive."

Elena leans up and gives him a soft kiss.

"Okay, I'll stay here and work with Max. I know we will find a way." she then steps back so they are no longer touching in anyway. "Just be careful."

Terri kisses her forehead before running off to get change.

Bruce nods and walks back into the elevators.

"Do you think…" Max begins to ask.

Elena just looks for a second before saying anything.

"Lets get started."

------------------------

"So you think this would be fine?" Elena asks Max an hour later.

"It would do for now." Max says letting out a breath.

"In a week I'll be able to put them in a more appropriate and more permanent area." she says. "No matter how much money I have I won't be able to work miracles and get it ready earlier."

"We understand." Max says patting the other woman's shoulder. "I just hope everything is okay."

"It is taking them a long time."

At that moment Bruce comes in helping a helplessly looking Terri making both women stand up and walk to them.

Elena takes Terri's arm to keep him up. She almost topples over from the weigh.

"Sorry." he whispers softly.

"What happened? Where is your mom and brother?" Max asks as Elena walks Terri to a chair and removes his masks to look into his eyes.

The short woman lets out a gasps before closing her eyes.

"We were to late." Bruce says dropping heavily onto the vacated chair. "When we got there the door was open, the place thrash and no sign of them."

Max looks over to her best friend and see's the love of his life softly caressing his hair and whispering something to him.

All of a suddenly Terri wraps his arms around her waist and holds her tight.

"So what now?" Max asks the man that have seen to many sunsets. "What will we do now?"

It started iffy but I like the chapter. Like I said before the ending is close. I also hope to update sooner, as long as my internet is working again.

Review, enjoy and I hope you will be anxious as what it is to come.


	31. Chapter 31

-1Chapter 31-

Wow, sorry for the long time waiting for an update. So I won't make you wait any longer here is the next chapter.

Elena bends over the sleeping form of Terri and lightly kisses the top of his head. He had almost cried himself to sleep, even though no actual tears where shed she knew it was tearing up his heart.

She slowly stands up one more time and walks over to were Max and Bruce are talking.

"How is he doing?" Max asks once she is in earshot.

"What do you think?" Elena says letting out a sob before straightening up and regaining her composure. "He'll be fine once we get them back. How are we going to get them back?"

"That is what we are trying to figure out." Bruce says as Max looks at Elena intently.

"You're not going to run of on us again, are you?" Elena glares at the other girl. "I am just saying every time it gets though you have the decency of leaving Terri high and dry."

"Look here…"

"Enough!" Bruce says interrupting. "This is not the time nor place. We have very important matters to take care of."

"Not to mention we should keep our voices down. I don't want to wake Terri."

"To late." the man in questions says as he wraps his arms around his girlfriend. "So what are you guys arguing about?"

"Nothing." Max answers quickly.

"Yeah, just the usual." Elena says. "Like if I will leave you guys. Or if I am responsible for what happen. Just that." she finishes with a tight smile.

Max looks at her in surprise.

"Like I was saying," Bruce says cutting through the tense atmosphere around the young adults. "there are more important things to think about."

"Yes." Terri nods as his once wide eyes become normal.

His head then takes a place on Elena's shoulder as he holds her from behind tightly.

Terri from that position then notices Elena's eyes becoming distant. He starts to worry about what is going through her mind but his friend's and father's voice brings his eyes towards the couple in front of them.

"We need to know where to start looking for clues." Bruce says.

"Unfortunately we found nothing at my mom's." Terri says.

"Were else can we look." Max asks.

"Elena…" Terri says shaking her a little. "Love…" he tries again.

"Elena?" Max says getting in front of the shorter woman.

"What?" Elena says looking around.

"Are you alright sweetie?" Terri asks looking at her intently.

"Yeah, I was just thinking." she says pulling away from Terri's arms and biting the corner of her mouth. "So you guys didn't find anything?"

"No." Terri answers looking at his girlfriend.

"What do you have in mind?" Bruce ask getting closer.

"I think you and Max should go back and see if you can find anything. You are both smart and since you been there before you might be able to see something that seems odd."

"What about me?" Terri asks not liking the idea so far.

"You, my love, will stay here and monitor there actions."

"What…"

"You are to emotional to go right now. I don't want to see you break down again." she then strokes his face. "Besides I need to go out to take care of something. If I need back up I will like to know that I will get some."

"Were are you going and why can't I come?"

"It is a personal matter and I don't want you to jump into any conclusions."

"But…"

"Terri, do you trust me and my judgments?"

"Elena, I…"

Elena grabs his hands and place them to her chest so he could feel her heart.

"What do you feel?"

"I trust you." he finally answers before pulling her hands to his lips and kissing them softly. "I will be here to help out anyway you want me too."

"So what are we going to do?" Max asks reluctantly cutting into the sweet moment between her friends.

"If we are going to do this right now is the right time." Bruce looking at his watch.

Terri once more looks at his girlfriend before nodding his consent.

"Great, lets go." Max says clapping her hands together before heading towards the elevators.

"Hold on." Elena says. "I would like to speak to mister Wayne first."

"Alright, follow me." Bruce says walking with Elena to a secluded area.

After a few minutes they come back and Bruce heads to the elevators follow by a perplex Max.

"Aren't you going?" Terri asks the woman that stayed behind.

"In a while, right now I want to take advantage of our being left alone." she says wrapping her arms around his neck.

"How so?" he asks huskily.

"Like this." she says before getting on her toes to kiss him deeply.

---

"So what did you guys talked about?" Max asks after several minutes of silence in the self driving car.

"She is worried about Terri and wanted to know about this rumor she had heard about the cave."

"What rumor?" Max asks once more but he doesn't answer.

"We are here." he says after almost fifteen minutes of silence.

---

"They should be there soon." Elena says pulling away. "Which means I should be on my way."

"How do you do that?" Terri asks looking at her in awe.

"Do what, love?" she asks caressing his face once more.

"Just make time fly even if my mind and heart are all over the place. Make feel like everything will be alright at the end."

"I don't know what you're talking about, mister. But I will say I am happy to the fact that I can help you like that. There is nothing to worry about, Ter. We will get to the bottom of this sooner than you think."

"Do you have to go?" he say as she starts to walk away.

"The sooner I leave the sooner I'll be back."

"Then go already." she smiles and waits for him to turn away.

"I love you, Terri." she says to his back before switching a switch near the stairs.

'_I hope you never forget that.'_

------

The moment Bruce steps into the home once more he feels there is something wrong deep within. His suspicions become reality once he hears something crash. He has just enough time to push Max out a window before he is engulf in some strange green smoke making him black out in a few seconds.

The last thing on his mind is the curses he tells himself for not being more alert and prepare.

Okay like I said sorry for the long wait I just wasn't sure what to do with this chapter. I am happy with it now and I hope you guys are too.

The end is near, with a big showdown coming up. Eepp!


	32. Chapter 32

-1Chapter 32-

Here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it.

As Terri looks at the picture showing him his girlfriend's surroundings he sees something that he knows that if he doesn't get to her soon he will lose her again, and he is afraid that it will be forever this time.

"Elena." he says quickly getting up from his chair.

Unfortunately after he takes a few steps there seems to be a barrier surrounding him. He hits it with all his might yet it would not budge.

"Damn it!" he curses hitting the barrier once more.

He turns around one more time and finds her camera off.

------------

"Hello, Elena." the elegant older woman says. "I knew you will come."

"We have always been able to understand each other. How would I have not known you wanted to see me." Elena then leans against a wall away from the blond beauty. "What is up, grandma?"

"An attack was order in the McGuiness home." she says. "I took advantage of this to get out of my prison."

Elena looks at her grandmother not trusting her completely.

"You want me to believe that you have been able to break through the mind control they had on you. I don't buy it, sorry. For all I know you can be playing me and I wont let you hurt any of them."

"I am not asking for you to trust me. I just will like to inform you that I am out of there and will be in hiding for a while. Only until I am needed will I be seen. If I do so before the right time our lives can be in trouble."

"That is all you want to tell me?" she says giving a hollow laugh. "I think I need to head down to Terri's old home just in case what you are saying is righ." Elena says turning around.

"One more thing, my granddaughter. Bruce wont be the same as you last saw him. You'll see what I mean when you see him. It is only for a few weeks the effects of what he has been hit, but it is the best I could do for now. You see, they were going to be killed tonight but I manage to switch the containers without anybody finding out."

"What will happen to them?"

"You'll see, sweetie, but for now they will need you down there." she gives her a small hug. "We will reunite again."

"Elena, talk to me now." she hears the desperate voice of her boyfriend when she once again turns on her communication device. "Ele…"

"Calm down, Terri, I am here." she says calmly as she makes a jump to head towards her boyfriend's mother's home. "What is so wrong that you are talking to me that way?"

"What is wrong? How dare you ask me that when you lock me up in the bat cave and turn off your communication device and the camera that helps me look at your surroundings. You could have died and I had no way to get to you." he says in a very loud voice mix with anguish and relief.

"There are more important matters here, Terri. My contact has just inform me that Max and Bruce will be attack at your old home. I am heading that way now to make sure they are in fact alright."

"You see why I shouldn't have been stuck here." he answer irritated.

"Look, love, you are to emotional right now. I don't think you will be able to handle anything. Just stay still and I'll see you when we go back. I love you." she says turning of the communication device before heading towards the house that is now in view.

"Be careful my love." Terri says as he takes a seat once more.

--

"Max." Elena says running towards the girl lying on the floor just outside the house. "Are you okay?"

"Mister Wayne is still inside." Max answers slowly.

They both turn to the house that still has a little bit of weird looking smoke coming out of it.

"Okay, I am going in." she says pulling her collar up to cover her mouth and nose.

"What, are you crazy? You can't just go in there."

"What do suggest then?" she says looking at the other girl impatiently after a few seconds of not getting a respond she answers before covering her lower face once more. "I thought so. Get back into the car and I'll be there soon."

"Wont you need any help?"

"I can handle it, just go."

Without looking back Elena walks into the dimly lit room. After walking around for a while she hears some groaning and walks over to the slump form of Bruce Wayne. Her eyes widen at the sight before her.

----------

"Here they come." Max says to the Terri.

The moment she got into the car she saw his worried face on the screen. She was bombarded with questions of the worried young man.

"Terri just get off and let us go home." Elena says as she helps Bruce on the back seat before taking a seat in the front of the car. "The sooner we get there the better."

"What is going on, Elena?"

Elena lets out a sigh and looks towards the back before giving her boyfriend a tired look.

"We will be there soon. Just… you know." she gives a small smile.

"I'll see you soon." he says before turning off the screen.

"What is going on?" Max asks as the other woman closes her eyes.

When she receives no answer she turns away and look towards the front. They travel like that till they get into the bat cave.

"Let Terri out, please. The switch is the big green one by the elevators. I'll get Bruce out of the car."

Max nods and moves towards the elevators. Just as Elena finishes laying Bruce Wayne in a bed strong arms hold her and turn her around to be face to face with her boyfriend and his broad muscular chest.

"Don't you ever do that to me again." Terri says to her as their eyes finally connect. "I was scared to death when I wasn't able to know what was happening. If you were even alright."

"I am sorry, Terri, I didn't mean to scare you. All I was thinking about was to keep you here and away from trouble."

"I know love, I just…" he is interrupted by a gasp coming from near the bed. "What is…"

He trails of at seeing his father. He is no longer the old man that left just about an hour ago. He is a younger version of that.

He is now just a little bit older than them. Terri just needed to feel that everything is not a trick. So he reluctantly lets go of Elena.

"What happened to him?" Max asks.

"I don't know." Elena answers.

"What do you remember?" Terri asks his best friend.

Max puts a hand to her forehead before answering.

"We were looking around and all of suddenly mister Wayne became worried. He helped me get out from a window but before he can escape himself something crash into another window and then I saw something glowing from inside. Before I can get inside something attack me from behind and I fell into blackness. The next thing I saw was Elena over me and helping me up."

"She did say she change the thing." Elena grumbles to herself.

"What was that?" Terri says turning to Elena.

"Nothing, we will talk once mister Wayne wakes up. If you guys don't mind I am going up to bed."

"Aren't you going to wait with us." Max asks.

Elena shakes her head.

"I'll be up soon, besides I think that he'll be out for a while." she kisses Terri softly in the lips. "Don't stay up to long."

Once she is out of the sight Max turns to her friend.

"Aren't you going to go with her?"

"Maybe later. I have a feeling that she wants to be by herself."

"I think you are right." she answers nodding to her friend before looking down at the once older man.


	33. Chapter 33

-1Chapter 33-

I am back. I think school's been hectic, but I am trying to get in the writing business once more. So hold on this story is close to being over so I am not going to give up.

Reviews please. They make me happy.

"Are you sure?" Terry asks his girlfriend.

Terry is seated on the couple's bed with his upper body leaning on the headboard, and his lower body cover by the bed sheet. In his hand is a piece of paper that was deliver to their second floor room from a black cat that just minutes ago jumped off the window sill.

"She wouldn't lie." Elena says tightening the bed covers tighter around her naked body. "Not about this at least."

"You do know this can be…"

"A trap. I know." the young woman turns to him with teary eyes. "Ter…"

He jumps up from bed and hugs her from behind.

"It is still a bit early for anybody to be up. Why don't we shower and head down for breakfast."

She nods with a small smile.

"I haven't seen mister Wayne in a while. How is he adjusting to the change?"

"He hasn't left the bat cave. That is why you haven't seen him. I think he is looking for a cure, or training."

"Maybe both." she says with a smile. "It is only temporary. He'll be back to normal before we know it."

"I hope so." he turns her around to face him. "So how about the shower?" he finishes with wiggling his eyebrows at her.

She giggles and runs towards their adjoining bathroom.

-----

"Mister Wayne it is so good to see you with us." Elena says as she walks into the dinning room with her hand firmly held by her boyfriend.

"Hello dad, I am glad that you are up here with us." Terry says sitting in front of Max.

"Well I was down there working hard when the strangest thing happened." all three pairs of eyes are now train in the slightly older looking man.

"What is that, sir." Max asks after a moment of silence.

"Well Ace started barking, and when I looked his way I found a black cat rubbing against his legs." he then fixes his eyes on the couple to his right. "Would you guys like to share something with us?"

"We weren't trying to hide anything from you." Terry begins.

"We were just hoping to wait till after breakfast before we tell you what is going on." Elena finishes.

"Tell us what?" Max asks suspiciously.

"We got this in the early morning hours." Elena says handing the piece of paper to Bruce Wayne.

"The cat dropped it off before disappearing." Terry continues staring into his father's face.

"The portal will soon be open. The trail will be shown five before midnight tonight." the older man says reading the note out loud.

"What is that suppose to mean? What portal?" Max says confuse before Terry gives her a knowing look. "This can be a trap. How do we know it is not a trap?"

"Who do you think sent this? I think the black cat would have been a give away." Elena says standing up from her seat. "I might not trust her right at this moment, but no mind control would make her send us a message like this. It as all her."

"Yeah, that sounds like her." Bruce mumbles.

Max stands up and looks at the other three.

"So we are doing this?" she asks looking into each of their eyes.

"I want to save my mom and brother. You must understand, Max. Elena trusts her grandma and I trust Elena's judgment. So I am doing this."

"You mean we are doing this." Elena says grabbing his hand.

"We will all go." Bruce says standing up to his full height looking as powerful as he ever did. "It is time we get ready to end this."

Both girls nod in agreement as Terry just looks pensive.

------

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Max asks Bruce as she comes out all dress up ready to go.

"You don't have to go." Bruce says finishing putting on his boots. "We can handle this without you."

"You actually think that the first time you guys actually let me join the party I am going to turn back." she says putting her hands on her hips.

"This is not a party, Max. It is dangerous stuff we are getting involve with here. If you do come just stay hidden in the shadows. That way if we actually need you you'll be ready. If not we can save you for another time."

"But…"

"The three of us have had experience in this. Besides you are our secret weapon, and if we don't need you now it is a good weapon to keep secret."

"Yeah I'll do what you say. I do see what you are trying to say here. I really don't want to compromise our hard work, and I want to be able to save Terry's mom and brother. If it wasn't for Elena he would be going undone at the moment."

"I think he is going undone. He is probably keeping it in for our sakes."

"He'll be fine once his family is safe."

"As long as Elena is safe and with him he will be fine."

'I hope.' they both think.

---

Elena Torres walks over to her boyfriend who is now dress like Batman except his mask is still off. The young woman dress as Catwoman wraps her arms around his torso from behind, leaning her head into his muscular back noticing just how much shorter she is from him even with her high heel boots.

"How are you feeling, love?" she asks.

"I am so worried." he answers honestly as he puts his hands on top of hers. "I hope everything will be alright."

"It will. Trust me." she stands on the toes of her feet to kiss the back of his neck. "We will be there for you. So they will be fine."

Terry turns to face her. He places his hands on both of her cheeks after removing her mask.

"You're beautiful." he says looking deep into her eyes.

With love shinning brightly on his beautiful eyes. The intensity of his look is making the woman that is still holding him drop her arms and blush.

"Terry…"

"If anything happens to me I just want you to know…" but she isn't listening she looks down and then looks up into his face.

"Love," she interrupts. "Just get your family out. That is your number one priority."

"What are you trying to say?" he says looking at her intently.

"If anything happens just let me go. I'll be fine."

"Elena…"

"No Terry, listen to me. We need to have the hostages out. That is our number one priority. If you need to get your family away Max knows how. She has all my information, and she knows what I was planning. First them in front of anybody else."

"You are not making sense."

She just leans up and gives him a heated kiss.

"Come on lets go. They must be waiting for us."

As they walk towards the Bruce and Max, the old Batman and their secret weapon, Elena walks over the computer area. Once in place Terry acts quickly, almost automatically, and hits a green switch by the elevator doors before continuing over to his dad and best friend.

"Wow, Max, you look great."

"Thanks." the girl answers with a big smile. "How are you holding up?"

"I'll be okay once this is all over." he then looks over towards girlfriend before locking eyes with his dad and nodding.

"We should go then." Bruce says nodding to the other two.

"Okay." Elena says trying to walk away from the area she was standing as she puts on her mask. "What the…"

She begins as she hits an invisible wall.

"Your not going anywhere." Terry says as the other two walks to the bat car knowing what the young man was doing.

"Terry, get me out of here, now." she says in angry voice.

"I can't have you risking your life." Terry says shaking his head after he pulls his mask on. "I love you."

"Terry, get back here this very instance." she screams hitting the invisible wall hard.

"Even if you never want to see me again after this I will at least know you'll be all right." he then gets on the driver's side and speeds off.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Max asks looking back once more towards the other woman.

"Positive." Terry answers with conviction as they are on the road now.

Elena drops to her knees in defeat back in the cave.

"Why am I not surprise." the woman says before hitting the switch that Terry did just moments ago. "Come on, we have to go if we want to help."

Elena nods and follows the other woman.

"So what's your plan…"

"You'll see. It is already happening as we move."

Okay, I hope my return is a good one. Review, please.


	34. A Breakup?

-1Chapter 34-

Oh, I am so sorry for the long wait. Been way to busy and the new year is not going to get better anytime soon. Just hang on and I'll end this story eventually, in a good note hopefully. Keep reviewing please and thanks for all the love.

"I don't think what you did was smart?" Max tells her best friend as the three occupants of the newly and stylish batmovile takes them to their destination. "What will happen if she is able to get out? She will shred you to pieces once this is all done."

"My decision is final. Besides there is no turning back now." Terry says barely glancing over to the only woman that is going with them. "Besides Bruce thinks it was a good idea."

"It was all you back there." the original batman answers to the other batman's statement. "I would appreciate it if you don't get me involve in your 'love' problems. I am not young anymore remember, and messing with a Catwoman, whichever it may be, is in the bottom of my to do list. New or old they are not the best women to anger."

"Like I said, it is too late for that now." Terry says effectively ending the conversation as their destination becomes closer.

-------

"You need to keep a clear head, Elena." Selina says turning to her granddaughter. "Which means we need to wait for our backup. It looks to me that just about everyone is here, so we really need to be careful."

"Okay," Elena says nodding. "we will wait for Terry and…"

"I called for more backup."

"But who…"

A car screeching to a halt down the road gets their attention, out comes a variety of thieves, 'outlaws', walking towards the far end of the block.

"What is goin…" Elena begins before a voice interrupts her.

"So this must be your girl, Sels." the man says making both Catwoman look to the side. "She looks just like her daddy, of course with the sophistication and agility of Helena and you in there somewhere."

"Who are you, and how do you know my parents?" Elena says looking over to the tall older man with caution.

"I am an old acquaintance of your grand here, and was helping your father when he started to work, well you know what I mean." he whisper to the girl and she nods in answer. "Of course I also witness them falling in love. First your beautiful grand to that bird dude," 'Nightwing', Selina sort of coughs out making Elena smile. "Then your father to that feline."

"Huntress, Stuart, her name was Huntress." the older Catwoman roles her eyes at her friend. "When will you remember?"

"Oh I remember, kitten, and I also remember I hated them. They took away the best of our line of work those two did. First my love. Then who I considered a son."

"Stuart!"

"Fine, I don't hate them. They made quite a family out things, but don't make me say their names, Sels. I can only give them so much respect, and that's because of you two."

"Stuart, thanks for coming." Elena says.

"Anything for your family. We are not all that bad. There are those that still keep in mind Catwoman and your daddy. We all mourn their deaths. They were as decent as you can think of us. We all have good and bad inside. One day we could be one way and the next on the other side."

"Right."

"Just now we, all of us," he moves his arm signaling to the others nearby. "be here for you, princess."

"Thank you." Elena says hugging him and wiping a tear from her face. "Thank you, all of you."

"Ssh," Selina says. "It is time."

Down below they see both Batmans get out of their legendary vehicle. A dark shadow runs out of sight before the car once more disappears.

"You know the drill." Selina says. "Stay hidden until needed, and once this is over disappear."

"We know how this works, Sels."

"Don't forget, thank you." with that said both Catwomans start to move to join the Batmans that were now confronting their enemies.

"What are you doing here?" Terry asks Elena in anger as she stands beside him, on the other side of Bruce is Selina.

"What do you think?" she hisses back.

"Get out of here."

"No, and we will be talking about what you did earlier later." she says with fire in her eyes.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" the menacing voice echoes through the lot. "I hate it when two lovebirds fight among themselves."

"This is none of your business. Just return the hostages and I'll make sure I wont brake in your face to much." Terry growls out.

"I'll make you a deal, Bats. You give me those two beautiful women, and I'll return to you both the woman and the kid." the leader holds out a hand in front trying to keep them from interrupting. "Say no and they will die a slow and painful death."

After that is said a huge curtain is pulled and exposed is Terry's mom and little brother dangling above a huge pool full of some toxic liquid. Surely something that he has concocted.

"I will hate to say this, but neither will happen tonight." Selina says.

"But what will happen is that you are going to go down, and for good." Elena says.

An all out war happens next. Words have become irrelevant and now actions were taking place.

Soon after the two Batmans, two Catwomans, and the hidden secret weapon are join by a variety of common criminals and unknown heroes. All fighting to take down criminals that want to rule it all, and destroy anyone that dares to want to be an individual.

Near the end the former Batgirl, also known as the new commissioner, arrives with a handful of cops and starts helping the winning side (guess who) to end this battle.

"He is gone, damn." Terry says as he gets near the group that had the other Batman, the two Catwomans, and Stuart.

"Are you guys going to be okay?" Stuart asks the blond Catwoman.

"Yeah you guys should disappear before they confuse you with the others." Selina says hugging her old acquaintance. "It was great working with you guys again."

"It was great working with you again, Sels. I can honestly say I am happy to come out of retirement to help you one more time, even thought that meant helping the good side." he then turns to the shorter Catwoman who was sending glares to the younger Batman. Once Elena notices Stuart was looking at her she smiles kindly his way. "Well Huntress Junior…"

"Aww, you said her name." Elena says with a grin.

"Yeah one time only, so don't make me repeat it." he says giving a grimace. "But seriously, princess, be careful when you go out at night. Your not invincible, and I would hate to see history repeat itself. You are too good to loose."

"Stuart it was a pleasure knowing you. And I sure hope you wont be surprise if I ever drop by your place so I can know more about my father."

"No problem, princess. Anytime will be perfect." Stuart then turns to the younger man looking impatient. "You should go now. This kid looks like he has ants in his pants."

"Well if he wants to go so badly he should have left already." Elena says glaring towards her boyfriend.

"Lo…" Terry began before being pulled away from Stuart.

"Look kid, you have something good going on. So don't mess it up, and if you ever hurt her, we will hurt you in an even worst way. Got it?"

Terry nods not knowing what to say.

"Good." he turns back to the others. "We are off then. Later Sels."

With that all the guys and girls that came to help disappear. A few seconds later Barbara joins the group.

"I appreciate you giving me the hint, Catwoman, so I'll give you one at the moment. You should go. All of you. I don't want any questions to be asked since both of you are still wanted. Don't worry I'll clean this mess up, but for now stay hidden." she says as her hands are on their shoulders.

"I wish we could," Elena starts. "but we still have the boss to go after."

"I'll tell you what, kid. I'll pretend I didn't hear that for now. Take care, and again thanks for all the help."

They all nod before the group disappears.

Back in the bat cave they see both of Terry's relatives with Max, Terry's best friend not the 'secret weapon.' (I am still not going to say who or what she is, but some of you probably have an idea)

"Where are we?" Terry's mom asks.

"You are safe here. Don't worry." Batman, older one, answers.

Then the two confuse people black out.

"Mom, Matt, are you guys okay." Terry asks as both his mother and brother start to wake up.

Terry is kneeling by his mother's side on the couch while Elena is sitting next to the little boy, who is looking around confuse.

"Were are we?"

Terry's mom says sitting up quickly.

"We are in mister Wayne's house, mom. We will be safe here, for now." he says holding his mother closely as the woman begins to cry in relief.

"I am so happy to be out of there. I thought they were going to kill your brother."

"Everything is alright, mom. Don't worry. Nothing will happen to you guys again."

Terry then looks back to his brother who is now being held by his still angry girlfriend. He sees the little squirt whisper something to her that makes her giggle before saying something back that makes him smile before she lets him go.

Terry holds them both tightly before letting go to follow his girlfriend, who have left the room with her grandmother and Max, and as he walks over he decides to stay hidden.

"Please Max. I am not asking you for much." she is saying to his best friend.

"Just give this to him, and besides you know how to handle this."

"I just don't understand why you don't want to give it to him yourself." Max answers.

"We are leaving." Selina answers for her granddaughter.

"What?"

"We are just going to go to a safe house for now. It is not right that we all stay here." Elena answers.

"But what about Terry?"

"What about him?"

"He wont be happy once he finds out you are leaving."

"I honestly don't care what he thinks right now. I am way too pissed of to give a rat's ass what he thinks." she hesitates and looks towards the stairs. "I just need some space."

"Don't worry we will keep in touch." Selina says as her granddaughter climbs the steps to grab her stuff. "We better get back."

"Were do you think you are going?" the voice coming from the doorway says barely making Elena stop for a second her packing.

"I thought someone was eavesdropping earlier." she says not turning back.

"I asked you a question."

"You have no right over me, Terry. So that means I don't have to explain my actions to you." she says turning in anger towards him. "I don't even need to consult with you either since you don't take my opinions into consideration either."

"Elena, don't you see that I had…"

"How the hell did you have to make decisions for me, huh?" she walks up to him and starts poking his chest. "Tell me what right you had to do what you did to me."

"Just the same right you had when you did the same thing to me earlier." he bellows at her. "But of course you didn't see me angry at you. Wanting to leave you. And why? Because I love you, and I wouldn't let something so trivial break us apart."

"That was different, and you know it."

"How so?" he says walking forward making her walk backwards. "How is it different?" the last words making her fall in a sitting position in their bed.

"This is your family, Terry," she says in a quite voice. "I didn't want you to do something stupid when we were out. I've heard of how superheroes get when their families or love ones are involve. They become dark. Something you are not."

"Then you see my point. I was just trying to protect you as well."

"It is not the same." she says loudly getting off the bed. "You locked me in. You took away my freedom, and my own choice." she turns to him once more. "That is a big part of me, and it makes me wonder," she starts to pace in front of him. "will you always do that to me."

"Elena, I am just worried about you." he says trying to stop her pacing by grabbing her arms.

"Yes, I know," she says pulling her arms away from his reach. "but that is the kind of person I am. You can't just lock me up whenever you feel you have to. You were staying in anyway. I was already leaving." she turns to look right into his eyes. "I just think we need some time apart."

"Elena, please don't. I need you." he says holding her into his chest.

"I am sorry, Terry. I just…" she sighs. "I need to think this through, that is all."

"I love you," he says pulling back and giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

"I love you too, Terry." she gives him another kiss before he goes to the door. "Max knows the procedures once you decide to relocate your family. I will stay in touch."

He nods without turning back as his heart shatters to the floor with each slow step he takes.

Once the door is close Elena drops to the floor crying for her lost love.

Why???!!! I can't believe Elena broke up with Terry. Sorry for not putting much action but if you have the imagination you saw. Okay I suck in writing that, but I hope you still enjoy the chapter.

Review please, if not I'll make sure Elena and Terry never get back together, sniff.

Naw I am joking. Anyway, I don't when I'll be able to update. I specially hate that I am so close to end the story but its taking so long, and I apolagize for that, but school has been taking a lot of my time lately.

So just enjoy and if I get a lot of reviews I'll personally make sure I sit and write the next chapter.

Oh, one more thing, just in case it comes up, does anybody remember Terry's mom's name? Did I even get his brothers name right? Sorry if I didn't.

Till next time, hopefully soon.


	35. Goodbyes

Chapter 35-

So sorry for such a long wait. I just want to assure the marvelous readers that I am still here; and I will finish this story. Just bare with me.

Here is the next chapter.

Terri stands in the nearby hall watching the love of his life say goodbye to his family.

"But I don't want you to go," his little brother is telling her.

"I know sweetie, but I must. It is not safe for all of us to stay here."

"But…"

"It is only for a short time, kiddo. Before you know it we will meet again."

"You promise?"

"I'll do better than that, I'll pinky swear to it."

Matt just throws his arms around the older girl in response before his mother pulls her away for a short talk.

"Don't be so hard on him, hun," the older woman says.

"On who," Elena asks looking away from her for a second.

"My son Terri. I know he can be a little stubborn, but I know he truly loves you. You can see it just by the way he looks at you."

"We just have things to work out ma'am. This is not a goodbye forever. At least I hope so. It is just something we both need. If it doesn't this wonderful thing we have may end before either of us wants it to happen," the woman nods at her, knowing that the conversation was now over. "So did they give you all the details of where you will be going?"

"Yes, but is it really necessary for this."

"Unfortunately yes. We don't want a repeat of what happened a few days ago. Your lives are in danger here. If you won't do it for yourself, at least do it for your sons' sake."

The older woman nods agreeing to the thing she still thinks is a little over the top.

Elena turns around and sees her grandmother talking to the now young looking Bruce Wayne. She then turns to face the intense stare of the man of her life before giving him a small and sad smile.

Terri signals her to a side room, and she nods before following him in.

Before anything is said between the two, Terri takes her in her arms and kisses her with all he has. She responds with the same emotion.

"I love you," they both echo to each other as they pull away from each other.

"Don't go," he says softly, and she just looks at him sadly. "Okay, I understand your reasons to do so."

He lets her go and she walks out of the mansion with her young looking grandmother.

….

"This day is just not getting easier," Terri says as he runs a hand through his hair.

"Terri, we will be together soon," his mom says.

"I know. I am just upset about earlier, and then you guys," he lets out a big sigh. "I don't know how I will do things with you away."

"You love her, don't you?"

"More than I ever thought it could be," he answers her truthfully.

"Then you need to accept her for who she is," she answers truthfully.

"I do, but she needs to accept the fact that I am overprotective for the people I love. I am use to saving them."

"But that is not her honey. She is a strong woman that will ask for help when she needs, and or, wants it."

"You've only spent a few hours with her," Terri says in surprise.

"Yeah I know, but her and her grandmother seems to be the same, and that is how they seem to be."

"You have no idea how much I've missed you mom. You are just unbelievable," he smiles at her before finally turning to his kid brother. "Take care, squirt. Don't forget to look out for her. You are now the man in the house. Got it?"

"Yes big brother. I will miss you," the boy says with tears in his eyes.

"I'll miss you too," Terri says hugging the young boy. "Both of you."

"We should go," their mother says after wiping some tears from her face.

"We will reunite soon. I promise."

"We know you will do fine, son," the woman says hugging her older son. "You have a good head over your shoulders, and people that care for you."

"I know," and with a heavy heart he watches his family walk away from him.

At least for now. They will meet once again, hopefully.

…..

"Are you alright," Max asks him a few hours later.

"They are gone. All of them, and I have no idea when I will be able to see them all."

"Ter…"

"I just need some fresh air," he says walking out into the garden.

"Don't worry about him. His family will be back soon. We have given our enemy a huge blow, and if we act fast enough this will be all over before we know it," Bruce Wayne says from behind her.

"I just have a feeling that something bad is going to happen," Max answers wrapping her arms around her body.

"Yeah, me too," Bruce answers.

"Let's get to work."

I know short, but hopefully this means I am back.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36-

Okay here is the next chapter. I am so sorry it is taking me so long to update. I have a lot of excuses but I'll just get to the story.

Hopefully I will finish this story soon. Be patient I am not going to let this go.

"Terri," Max says entering the bat cave. "you have to get out of here."

"I can't. I think I've found a way," he answers without looking up at her.

"Terri, let me look at it. Go take a nap, or just go out," she says trying to pull him out of the chair.

"I can't…"

"Terri, listen to her," a male voice says from nearby. "It's been a week and you still haven't had much rest or even gone out. You need to go out. You need to see sunlight."

Terri looks up to his mentor before sighing.

"Alright," he says getting out of the chair and out of the bat cave whispering to himself. "I have something important to do anyway."

….

"Elena, sweetie, it's time for dinner," Selina Kyle Grayson screams up the stairwell.

"I am on my way grandma," Elena yells back.

Suddenly a noise distracts Elena who is now going by the big bay window. She stops walks closer to the big window. She sees a shadow move across the yard and decides to investigate by crawling out the window.

Downstairs Selina sees the same thing and lets out a breath before sitting down by herself in the dinning table knowing she would not see her granddaughter for a few hours, if not till after sunrise.

"What are you doing here," Elena whispers to the tall figure hiding by the shadows of the spooky, big trees. "How did you even know where to find me?"

Terri steps out to get close to the woman he loves.

"As good as you are at hiding," Terri says in a deep voice. "I always end up knowing where to find you. All I need to do is follow my heart."

"What do you want Terri," Elena says tearfully. "I am still not ready to be near you, let alone see you."

"I can't let us continue like this Elena. I know you don't want to be with me, and I accept it, but the end is coming and if anything happen to either one of us… I just don't want to die, or worst lose you, without telling you how I feel," he looks away from her. "I guess this was a mistake. You've probably thought this through already and realized you don't love me. You've never love me."

"Terri," she says grabbing his hand, "please look at me," he slowly turns to look into her eyes. "I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. The moment of our first encounter as Batman and Catwoman. I've never in my life felt this way for anyone. You're a hero. My hero. You seriously think I won't fall in love with you. You know about my family. The ones they even fall for. You are my other half, just like my grandpa was to my grandma and my mother to my father," she leans up and gives him a soft kiss on the lips. "You are my one. My yin to my yang."

"I love you so much," he whispers into her lips.

"I love you more," she whispers back.

"I know we are still on our break," he whispers making her smile sadly, "but can I make it up a bit to you."

"What do you have in mind," she asks with a twinkle in her eyes.

He pulls away before answering.

"You'll have to come and see."

…

"So they are together," Bruce says taking a seat next to Selina on top of a building were they use to meet up so long ago.

The woman looks down to the alley below letting out a long sigh.

"I sometimes feel we are curse," she says looking up into the eyes of Bruce. "At least my family. I lived a few good years with Dick before he was taken away from me like our daughter. Helena lived a few good months with her husband as well, but it didn't last."

"So you think Elena and Terri will suffer the same as her parents? As us?"

"We were never meant to be together Bruce, but yes, I do think that. Their relationship has been so rocky. He doesn't understand her. She is like me and her mother. We love to be out there," she says signaling around her. "If she has to chose there might be a couple of broken heart."

"You need to realize he has learn from our pass," he says holding her hand. "He will not let her go without a fight."

"I hope so. Cause you know what I see, Bruce? I see in those two true love. Something only her parents truly had."

"You and Dick didn't have that," Bruce asks surprise.

"I don't know," she lets go of his hand. "People like me don't deserve that. I got lucky to marry such a wonderful man. You did a great job with that guy. You should be proud of yourself."

"Unfortunately I pushed him, and all of those around me, away. I never got to see what you did."

"He was an amazing man. He was to good for me. He was to good to me. We loved each other very much. I try to deserve having a man like that."

"She never got to see a loving couple," Bruce says.

"Elena, no, but she knows that her parents loved each other so much that they literally die for each other. She knows the sacrifice love can give. Her parents did. Her grandfather did it too."

"And maybe that is why she likes to run away from confrontation, at least the ones that go with the heart."

Selina frowns a little.

"I guess so," she says looking up at him. "You don't think that will be a problem?"

"I hope not. For Terri's sake, I hope not."

"She has a lot more love inside than she knows."

…

"Would you like this dance," Terri says as the music came out of nowhere and he stands beside her.

"I would love too," Elena says standing up from her chair.

Terri then holds her tightly against his body, while slowly swaying from side to side.

"I never want to let you go," he whispers into her dark hair. "You are mine. I am yours, and I will always be yours no matter what."

"Terri," she says trying to pull away.

"Don't…"

"Then don't ruin it, please."

He nods in answer and holds her tighter.

After a while Elena looks up at him, there lips just millimeters apart.

"I guess I should go," she says quietly.

"Why don't you stay," he asks staring straight into her eyes.

"I don't know."

"This might be our last chance to be together."

"I know, but…"

"All I want to do is hold you in my arms, Elena. That is all."

"Terri, I…" she then latches onto his mouth.

…

As the sun begins to rise Elena Torres sits up picking up her shirt that lays beside her.

"I'll see you soon my love," she says after getting her clothes on.

As she stands she looks down at her lover who is lying now at her feet on his stomach on top of a bunch of blankets.

"Elena…" he says sleepily. "I love yo…"

Okay so I finally got another chapter up, and I am sorry for the long wait. The conversation between Bruce and Selina took a mind of its own, I honestly didn't expect it to last as long as it did but it does give you some more background of Elena's life and what happened to Selina and her family. Next chapter will be the battle, well as good as I can make it, so the story is almost over. It is just up to me too finish it, I will I promise.

Till next time.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37-

I actually thought I was going to have this chapter up fast, but it has been staring at my face for the longest of times barely started so I decided to redo this chapter. I hope you like it, and review please. I will be finish soon.

Ps: it is going to start after the 'battle', so it will be the important part since I suck in fighting scenes.

"Terri," the new Catwoman says as she runs into the arms of the new Batman. "I thought I lost you."

She pulls away far enough to examine him. Her eyes scan over every inch of his body, but it is useless since he is cover from head to toes.

"I thought I lost you," he says looking down at her before giving her a soft kiss. "I love you."

The fight was long and excruciating. Many lives where lost but fortunately for the heroes about ninety percent of those deaths were from the other side. That includes the top two men in the organization.

But that didn't mean there wasn't any close calls.

Catwoman, Elena, pulls away completely before turning sadly away from him. It is at that moment that she sees someone grab her grandmother from behind.

"Grandma, no," Elena screams on the top of her lungs.

Bruce, Terri, Max and Barbara, who was talking about the outcome to Max and Bruce, turn to see a man holding Selena Kyle hostage with some sort of weird looking gun to her temple.

"One more move and she gets it," the man says.

The look in the man's eyes made Terri stand protectively in front of Elena.

"What do you want," new Batman asks trying to block the man's sight of his one true love.

"I see you are not as stupid as you look, Batman," he says signaling towards him, but actually mean to the person behind him. "I want her. Yes, her grandmother is beautiful and I can have her easily," he emphasize his words by caressing old Catwoman's face with his weapon. "But I think a hot, Latin woman is more my style. I knew the moment that her father got with that Helena chick they would have one beautiful child and I was not wrong. I want her as my queen. My…"

"What makes you think that she will willingly go," Max, new Batgirl, asks interrupting the man's ramblings.

Elena glares at the man holding her grandmother hostage as she peaks her head on the side of Terri's broad and bigger body.

"Easily," he says giving them a gestures as if stating the obvious. "I have the great Selina Kyle in my hands, and if 'she'," he points once more to where Terri and a wide eye Elena is standing, "willingly comes, her grandmother will be free from my power. I am pretty sure Elena Torres doesn't want her grandmamma to suffer in my hands, and take her place," he hisses out the end.

New Catwoman steps away from Terri and starts walking towards the two. Her steps are strong and confident. She is determine to free her grandmother even if that means doing whatever this vile man wants.

It is after she gets halfway there that a hand stops her. She turns to see Terri looking at her with pleading eyes. Elena just cups his face and lightly kisses his lips before slipping out of his grasp and finishing the long journey.

Once Elena was close enough to her grandmother and that man, the man leans down to Selina and whispers something in her ear. Elena watches her grandma's eyes turn big, almost round like, before she walks over to her and starts to fight her.

That is when all hell goes loose.

The moment that old Catwoman begins to fight new Catwoman both Batmans and Batgirls begin to move but they are stopped by an invisible barrier.

"What the…" Terri and Max begins, but a tutting noise stops them from continuing.

"Ah, ah, ah," the man in the other side of said wall begins waving a remote control of some type in the air. "Not so fast bat brats. Believe me I been hoping for you to take down my boss so I can take over. You thought he was dangerous, ha, I was the brains behind him. He had good ideas, trust me, but what I did is I took those good ideas and I improve them. He didn't even know what I was able to do with his crazy shenanigans. All for what you asks? All so I can take over New Gotham, and do something no villain has been able to do, have Catwoman ruling beside us. Beside me."

At that moment the fight between grandmother and granddaughter intensifies. Elena was obviously fighting in the defense as Selina took out her patented whip and starts moving it around making sure the younger woman doesn't get away from her and her boss.

"Stop playing with your food Selina," the man commands.

Those words where enough to distract Elena, and in her moment of weakness Selina was able to wrap Elena's upper body with her whip.

"Got ya," Selina whispers into her granddaughter's ear before knocking her out with the butt of her whip. "She's all set master."

"Bring her over then. We need to go already."

"No," Terri screams out as he sees his love being half drag towards the new evil man who is now obviously controlling the older woman.

"Yes," the man with graying hair says before he and the two Catwomans disappear in a cloud of smoke.

…

Terri speeds up as he sees Elena falling from a tall building. He can tell that she has no control of the fall as she flails her arms and legs while falling with her back facing the approaching ground. He is just afraid that he will not be there in time to help her.

Ok I know it was weird that way I word some stuff so if you didn't get it: old batman= Bruce, new Batman=Terri, old Catwoman=Selina, new Catwoman=Elena, new Batgirl=Max. It was the only way I thought to separate them and showing you guys who I was talking about.

I know it is a bit weird, I just hope is still good enough. In the end I just skip about an hour into the future and the part between the other man and two Catwomans will be explain in the next chapter. Oh like I said in the beginning, I kind of skip the fighting but pretty much everybody was taken down, imprisoned or dead, but one guy that they thought was unimportant, but obviously they were wrong. But it starts at the end of their fighting.

Plus I don't know I might end it in the upcoming chapter or two. So….

Review, the more the better, and I will get it up ASAP.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38-

Okay here is that next chapter. Remember this starts before Elena's fall.

"Grandma," Elena whispers to the woman sitting next to her. "Help."

"Be quiet you," a man from the front seat of the flying car says. "We will be there soon."

Elena turns to her grandmother and studies her closely. After a few seconds she realizes that her eyes are once more dilated and she was staring straight ahead and unmoving, something she never did until the blond woman was brain washed.

"Grandmother," the smaller Catwoman whispers to her now out of custom grandmother. "You have to fight it. You can fight it."

At that moment the man driving stops on top of building. The weaken Catwoman takes that moment get out of the flying contraption.

"Get her," the man growls out to Selina.

"Grandmamma," Catwoman says when an agile Selina covers her exit. "Come on, this is not you. Fight it."

Elena sees her grandmother's stand soften but quickly stiffens and grabs her head as if in pain. Elena turns to see her captor holding a remote control in his hand.

Selena and Elena lock eyes for a second. Elena feels frighten at the murderess look her grandmother is giving her. She heard stories of her grandmother and ability to move.

Elena was pretty sure that Selina Kyle would be able to kick her ass into next year any given day.

"Grandma," Elena almost whispers to herself. "Please don't do it."

Amadeus Solton got near the two woman, a look of triumph in his face. He has done it. He has survive his boss and soon will take his rightful place as the new mob boss.

Soon, very soon, he will take over New Gotham City and it will be thanks to Selina Kyle and Elena Torres. They will be the downfall of Batman, old and new.

"You know what to do Miss Kyle," Amadeus says once he is just out of reach of both woman. "Lets get this over with. We have a lot of things to do."

Elena stares at the two in fear, but a certain look in Selena's eyes makes her stop. She then sees Selina lunge at the man that was wanting to take away their free will.

Before Selina was able to grab the remote she drops to her knees on pain. When she sees that Elena throws herself at the man too.

"No you don't kitty cat," he says throwing up another wall in front of him. "It might just be me but I am not as easily defeated as my 'boss'."

While talking Selina took the chance to punch the man square in the jaw, making him stumble back towards the edge of the roof.

"You wench," he bellows pushing the button once more.

Only this time Catwoman hits him from his blind side making him fall on his ass.

"Grandma," Elena says turning to Selina Kyle, who is now screaming in extreme pain.

Amadeus grabs Elena's leg before she can move to the aid of her grandmother.

"No," Selina screams throwing herself with all her might to him.

They both stumble back and fall off the ledge as Elena is push forward. She stumbles onto something that fell out of Amadeus pockets and is suddenly thrown of the side of the building and of the rooftop. Stun and with no chance to protect herself from the imminent death she falls.

And as she falls the sky in her eyesight she flails her arms and legs around trying to save herself for the love of her life.

Images of her life begin to speed through her.

The first time she fell of a tree and encounter that strange black cat she named Artemis.

The first time her grandmother told her what happened to her parents and grandfather, then ten.

Her first boyfriend and how she hated him.

The day she lost her grandmother to that house fire.

The day she discovered her family's secret.

The day she figured out why and who was responsible for her family's demise.

The first time she came out as Catwoman.

More importantly, her life after meeting Batman and one Terri McGuiness.

Her one and true love.

'I am so sorry Terri. Because of me we weren't able to patch things up.'

It is as a tear begins to roll down her cheek that she feels strong arms take her into their body.

"I got ya," the very familiar strong and protective voice says above her. "I will always have you, beautiful."

"Terri," Elena Torres says burying her face in the crook of his neck. "My grandmother…"

"I know sweetie. I know," Terri says stopping on top of a building over looking the dead bodies of a beautiful woman with blond hair and green eyes and a ambitious man. "I am so sorry."

Elena looks down at the end result. She once more turns to his body and cries into his chest as he holds her tight into his body.

He buries his face into her dark locks and runs his hands up and down her back in a southing way.

"I will always be here for you, love. No matter what. I will always be there for you."

…..

Terri stares across the room towards where Elena is standing talking to his mother and his best friend Max. Standing right in front of her is his little brother Matt, who she is holding onto.

"So are you sure about your decision," a now old looking Bruce Wayne says as he approaches the young man.

"I never been more sure in my life, Bruce. I almost lost her the other night, and I don't want to risk it that next time I wont be there to save her. Besides I know Max is ready for this solo thing."

Bruce nods before talking.

"I just want to make sure that is the thing you truly want," he says patting him behind the back. "It is a good decision. And your right I think Max is ready."

"You see her, mister Wayne," he says signaling towards his family and more specifically the woman he loves more than life itself. "For her I would do anything. That includes leaving this all behind. She needs sometime off to rest and get her thoughts together, and I want to be there for her even if it is as her best friend. I will never leave her side. Never, I made that promise the moment I saw her falling off that building. She is my number one priority."

Elena looks up at that moment and locks eyes with him. She lets go of Matt, and they both start walking towards each other ignoring the people around them.

"Are you alright," Terri asks taking her in his arms and rubbing her back. "I can only imagine how you must be feeling, but it might be something like I felt at my dad's funeral."

"I am not having a party, but at least it stings slightly less than the first funeral, slightly."

"But it still hurts," he says knowingly kissing the top of her head.

She nods and cries into his chest once more.

"I love you," she finally says through her softening sobs. "I just want you to know that. I should of told you that too, before the fight."

"Sh, shh," Terri tries to soothe her. "I know. I love you too."

"I was so afraid," she says finally letting out the pain from what almost happened.

"So was I," he says holding her even tighter. Forgetting that they were surrounded by people. "I almost lost you, and if you would have died, so would I. I can't live without you, Elena."

Elena looks up at him.

"Terri?"

"Let me finish, Elena, please," she nods. "I have made a decision. I actually made it the day after… that. I… well, I am retiring. And well, I want to go with you wherever you go. What I am trying to say is that I want to travel the world with you and experience new things by your side. If it is as lovers or friends it is up to you, but I never want to let you go from my side. Of course we will have to stop here from time to time," he says looking over at his family that are looking at him with approval. "But that will be worth it."

Elena turns to look at Terri's family. Her new family. And smiles for the first time in a few days.

"Yeah it will be," she says holding him tighter.

One more chapter and it will all be over. Till next time.

Reviews please.


	39. The End

Chapter 39-

I am going to cry. This is the last chapter, and I bet a lot of my readers are thinking that it is about time, but this is my baby and I have been writing this story for the longest time.

Oh well. I would like to thank my readers and those people that even reviewed.

And a special thanks to Ratdogtow for always reviewing and enjoying this story. You kept me writing by showing that you liked it, thanks.

On with the ending then.

"Terri," Elena breaths out as she looks up into the eyes of the man she loves more than life itself. "Why don't you come in for some coffee."

She stands to the side to let him into her hotel room. It has been almost six months since they have left New Gotham, and since then he has been nothing but a perfect gentleman.

And after a week out in the road with him it was getting in Elena's last nerves.

He hesitates at the door as he looks down the seductively dressed, beautiful woman. His eyes skims her delectable body making him gulp and take a step back.

It has taken all his self control not to take her the first night that they left Gotham, but since he is no longer a hormonal teenager he has to have control over his feelings and desires. Even if he has to take several cold showers a day.

And he has been doing that since they left, especially in the last month or so.

"I think I should go ahead and head on to bed," he says moving away from her slowly. "We have had a long day tomorrow as we will hit the road to Parris, France. I am so excited since I haven't been there."

"Terri, if you don't come in I will hit you," Elena says pulling at his black shirt collar and taking him inside her room. She closes the door behind them. "What is going on, Ter?"

"What do you mean," he asks stepping away from her.

"Do you no longer love me," she asks getting straight to the point. "Do you no longer desire me?"

"Yeah, of course. What makes you think…" before he can finish she fuses their lips together in a passionate kiss.

….

"It is so good to be back in your arms," Elena says with a content sigh as she walks around the streets of Parris, France with Terri wrapped around her tightly.

"I know what you mean, love. I was missing you as more than friends, but I didn't want to push you," they stopped to look into a shop.

"Seriously, Terri, it has been six months. What made you think I wanted to wait so long," she says snuggling more into his embrace.

"I don't know," he answers blushing. "Like you've never said anything before."

"Oh, Ter," she says dreamily. "You can be so… sweet."

"I can say this now," he says kissing the back of her neck. "I will not make that mistake again. Next time I will just grab you tightly around the waist," he says emphasizing what he is trying to say. "turn you around," he says doing the same. "and kiss you with all I have," he finishes kissing her deeply and passionately.

"Oh, please do," she says after they pull apart. "Don't asks questions, just go into action, love."

"You like that," he asks leaning his forehead into hers.

"No," she says wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love that. From you at least."

"How about this," he says getting on one knee in front of her. "What do you think if I just kneel here in front of you and pull out a small, velvet box," he says pulling out the black ring box. "and asks you to be my wife."

"Terri," Elena says covering her mouth in joy. "Wha…"

"Elena Grayson Torres, I kneel here in front of you in the most romantic city in the world with one thought in mind. I have fallen in love with you since the moment I first met you, even if you were breaking into a building," she smiles at the memory. "You have been my soul and heart since that moment and I have never felt more joyful and complete than the moment you said you'll be my girl. I know I am rambling now," he runs a hand through his hair before asking the question he has been wanting to ask. "What I am trying to ask is," he takes a deep breath before finishing in a huge rush. "would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Huh…" was her teary answer.

"Would you, Elena Torres, be my wife?" he finishes opening the jewelry box.

Inside the box is a silver ring with a huge black, heart shaped diamond in the middle of it. The surrounding band has little white diamonds embedded on it.

"Oh my goodness," Elena says covering her mouth. "Yes," she whispers, "yes I will love too be your wife."

"Good," he says with a huge smile, slipping the ring in her left ring finger as he stands up in front of her once more before kissing her once more with all the love in the world. "Lets tell our family then," he says pulling out his Batman communicator. "Then we can go out and celebrate on our own."

He finishes waggling his eyebrows at her.

AND THEY LIVED HAPPYLY EVER AFTER…

THE END


End file.
